The Vampire Hunter and The HalfVampire
by Ryoko Konoe
Summary: Zero dan Ryoko dipertemukan kembali, saat Zero sedang kehilangan Yuuki! Bagaimana reaksi Zero ? apa yg Zero lakukan ketika Ia mengetahui bahwa Ryoko bukan manusia ? dan suatu takdir telah mengubah mereka dalam situasi yang rumit ! *harap dibaca* #maksa XD
1. The Secret of Zero Kiryuu

Hai ! Aku Ryoko Lamperouge , Ini Fanfic pertamaku, masih sangaaaaaaaaaat perlu banyak belajar :D

Disini ada OC buatanku, Namanya Ryoko Konoe :D

tapi aku harap kalian suka hhe, oh iya jangan lupa review yaaah makasih :D

oh iya ... maaf kalau ceritanya melenceng ... Gomen ne Minna-san

**Original Story by** : Matsuri Hino. (Sujud tiga jari pada sensei yang telah menciptakan Vampire Knigth)

**Warning** : Garing, Gak jelas, OC nya bikin jealous !

* * *

Seperti biasa , setiap sore, anak itu berdiam diri merenung di depan gerbang Asrama Moon. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesepian. Aku … Baru beberapa hari disini , Cross Academy, selalu memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Ia, selalu sendiri dan kadang bersama dengan kepala sekolah.

'Zero kiryuu'

Namanya.

"Ryoko . Kau disini ternyata ?" seorang gadis menepuk punggungku. "kita harus segera kembali ke Asrama, kamu kenapa ?"

"tidak apa-apa ,Wakaba." Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Wakaba Yori menoleh padaku dan menepuk pipiku "Hei , kau menyuruhku memanggil nama kecilmu, tetapi kenapa kamu tidak berusaha memanggilku 'Yori ' ?"

"Ehm … Baiklah Yori" sahutku yang kemudian memegang tangannya. "Yori, Zero kiryuu itu … kenapa selalu sendirian ?" tanyaku pada Yori, Yori sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai bercerita. Aku mendengarkan baik-baik cerita itu. Dan … sekarang aku tahu kenapa Zero seperti itu, karena Yuuki Cross. Gadis yang merupakan Guardian , sahabat Yori, serta patner dari Zero. Ia meninggalkan Cross Academy setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Ryoko . ayo kembali ke Asrama !" ajak Yori padaku. Aku menggeleng dan berkata padanya , "aku … masih ada urusan dengan guru, kamu bisa duluan Yori". Yori tersenyum padaku lagi lalu menepuk kepalaku , "oke .. sampai nanti !" Ia pun berlalu.

Yori Wakaba, Ia adalah teman satu kamarku. Sebelum aku pindah kesini, Ia tidur sendirian di kamar itu, namun jauh sebelumnya lagi, Ia satu kamar denga Yuuki cross, sang Guardian itu.

Rencanaku kali ini, aku ingin berbicara dengan Zero kiryuu, dan berharap aku bisa membantunya. Tapi, ini hal yang Sulit . Aku melangkahkan kaki ke tempatnya. Lalu, aku sapa dia.

"Zero … Kiryuu"

Zero menoleh dan hanya terdiam , memberi ekspresi yang dingin padaku, seolah Ia berkata 'tinggalkan aku sendiri'.

Kembali aku berusaha akrab dengannya "Zero kiryuu sedang apa kau disini ? … Seharusnya jam segini semua siswa telah kembali ke Asrama."

"Kau sendiri ?" tanyanya sedikit ketus padaku. Aku tersentak dan hanya menunduk , lalu memberanikan diri membuka acting yang selama ini aku pakai di hadapan siswa lain "Zero, jangan seolah kau tak ingat padaku !"

Kali ini, Zero yang tersentak kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, sambil berkata "aku tidak akan pernah lupa , Ryoko"

Tinggalah aku disana sendiri, sebenarnya, Zero dan aku saling kenal, dan malahan aku sangat akrab denga Zero dan Ichiru, saudara kembarnya. Keluargaku adalah kolega dekat keluarga Kiryuu. Tentu saja, Ayahku seorang Vampire Hunter. Dulu, Aku pernah tinggal bersama keluarga Kiryuu . Saat, Ayahku dan Ibuku meninggal karena suatu peristiwa dan keluarga Kiryuu-lah yang merawatku. Aku pun. Sudah terbiasa memanggil orangtua Zero dengan sebutan Ayah dan Ibu. Namun, Setelah 3 tahun , keluarga ayahku mengambil diriku dari rumah keluarga Kiryuu. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian, aku mendengar kabar, bahwa Ayah dan Ibu Zero meninggal dibunuh Vampire.

-Skip-

" Nona Konoe ! Nona Ryoko Konoe ! " terdengar suara seorang guru memanggilku.

Dan seorang gadis menggoyangkan badanku dan berbisik , "Konoe-san, bangun … !" aku mulai membuka mataku , dan …..

"Kalian berdua tidur nyenyak di saat Saya sedang menerangkan ! BERDIRI DI KORIDOR !"

Aku berjalan sambil menghela nafas, tapi, tunggu dulu, berdua ? dengan siapa ?. aku pun mengangkat kepalaku, terlihat Yori tertawa kecil melihatku, aku merasa sedikit malu. Lalu, aku melihat kearah yang lain . ZERO ? yang terkena hukuman selain aku ZERO ?

Ini kesempatan , untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi di hari itu. Hari dimana pembunuhan Ayah dan Ibunya, aku cukup penasaran dengan ini. Setelah berdiri berdua dikoridor, aku mulai menyapanya dengan suara kecil "Zero"

Zero menoleh kearahku dan menatapku dengan tajam, aku mulai membuka topic ini "Apa yang terjadi dengan Ayah dan Ibu ?" Terlihat Zero sedikit mendengar aku menanyakan hal itu. Ia hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Aku tahu ini adalah Hal sulit kemudian aku berkata, "Kau dapat menceritakannya nanti, tapi … Ichiru bagaimana ? "

Zero kembali memasang wajah kesedihannya, yang selalu aku lihat di setiap sore. Mulutnya mulai terangkat dang berkata, "Ichiru sudah mati." Aku sangat syok mendengarnya. Tubuhku terjatuh dan bergetar. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku memikirkan, bagaimana selama ini Zero menjalani kehidupannya, Ia sebatangkara, mungkin, Yuuki Cross adalah teman dekat yang ia miliki, tapi, kenapa Yuuki Cross pergi ? Kepalaku dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada Zero.

Zero tiba-tiba mengangkatku dan menepuk kepalaku dengan wajah yang seperti menangis. Aku jadi merasa iba padanya. Aku ingin tahu semuanya tentang Zero. Aku ingin kembali ke masa dimana Aku akrab dengan Zero. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menghiburnya , agar Ia tidak bersedih lagi. Tapi , kenapa … kenapa aku punya feeling tidak enak tentang Zero ? Aku curiga padanya.

-SKIP-

"Jadi … Kau sudah mulai akrab dengan Zero setelah kalian dihukum berdua ?" Tanya Yori yang kelihatan sedikit iseng padaku.

"Ahahaha …" aku hanya tertawa dan tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Realitasnya, Zero sekarang selalu mengikutiku. Entah karena apa .

"Heem … kalau begitu, aku tinggalkan kamu berdua dulu tak apa ya ?" kata Yori yang segera berlari entah kemana.

"Yo- … ri tunggu …"

Zero memperhatikanku dan tertawa kecil , lalu berkata,"Ternyata Kau dengan Yuuki sedikit mirip."

Aku terkejut mendengar Zero tertawa dan menyebut nama 'Yuuki' . Rasa penasaranku semakin menjadi. Dan aku mulai bertanya , "Yuuki siapa ? Maksudmu … Yuuki Cross ?"

Zero segera menutup mulutnya , sepertinya ia tidak sadar saat menyebut nama itu, tapi , Ia berusaha menjawab pertanyaanku itu, "Bukan, Bukan Yuuki Cross, Tapi , Yuuki Kuran"

Aku terkejut mendengar nama 'Kuran'. Kuran adalah keluarga vampire darah murni. Aku tidak percaya Zero berteman dengan Vampire darah murni. Zero kembali bercerita, dan mulai membuka kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Yuuki itu … Gadis yang ceria, manis dan baik hati. Tapi, suatu saat, aku akan membunuhnya, itulah janjiku padanya."

Biarpun Zero berkata seperti itu, aku tahu, Zero sangat menyukai 'Yuuki' . Terlihat jelas dari pandangannya. Kupikir aku menyayangi Zero sebagai seorang 'kakak laki-laki' , tapi, tidak bisa di pungkiri, aku cemburu oleh 'Yuuki'. Aku memandangi Zero , sehingga Ia menyadarinya.

"Ada apa ?" tanyanya padaku.

"Zero … aku …."

"ZERO ! AKU BUTUH BANTUANMU !" teriak kepala sekolah yang berlari menemuinya. Keilihatannya ini situasi darurat. Zero segera berlari, meninggalkanku, dan saat itu sepertinya dia melupakanku yang bersamanya.

Kembali, aku kembali pergi mengikuti Zero, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan sampailah aku ditempat Zero, dan aku melihat segerombolan Vampire , dan Zero yang menanganinya, sementara itu, kepala sekolah menangani dua orang gadis yang terhisap darahnya.

Ini membuatku teringat akan masa laluku yang suram . Tubuhku bergetar dan bersandar ke pohon di sampingku.

Terdengar Kepala Sekolah dan Zero berbincang. Aku masih bisa menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Zero, sejak saat itu , kau selalu meminum pi itu kan ?"

"Iya tenang saja, sepertinya aku mulai bisa mengontrol diri, dan tidak haus akan darah lagi"

"Menjadi vampire, memang sulit ya ? haha "

'Zero …. Vampire ? , apa yang kudengar ini hanya candaan ? tapi … Zero selalu serius dalam perkataannya … tapi … masa sih ?' pikiranku kacau mendengar ini. Tanpa sadar aku memunculkan diriku dari balik pohon, terlihat Zero terkejut melihatku. Aku sangat membenci Vampire, bukan karena aku itu Vampire Hunter tetapi, ada alasan lain.

Saat itu, Aku memasang wajah penuh kebencian pada Zero dan berlari.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat , bisa ditebak, Zero mengikutiku. Aku mempercepat langkah lariku ini. Dan sampai di suatu tempay yang buntu, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya"

Kata Zero yang telah berada di belakangku, aku sigap dan mengambil pisau peninggalan ayahku yang aku anggap sebagai jimat, tentu ini bukan pisau biasa ataupun jimat, pisau ini dapat membunuh vampire.

"Jangan mendekat ! aku tidak mau mendengar ceritamu lagi !"

Zero terlihat terkejut saat aku berkata seperti itu dan menodongkan pisau padanya.

"Setelah itu, kau boleh membunuhku."

Aku menurunkan pisau yang aku arahkan pada Zero, dan berusaha mendengarkannya.

"Aku ... di gigit oleh Vampire Darah murni 5 tahun yang lalu,oleh Shizuka Hiou , sejak saat itu 'penderitaan'ku dimulai. Saat jiwa vampireku bangkit, aku membenci diriku, aku ingin mati, ya mati. Namun, Yuuki selalu menghalangiku, dia sangat berarti bagiku, tapi, aku sangat syok saat aku mengetahui, Yuuki adalah vampire darah murni, aku merasa di khianati, tapi,…"

Aku mendengarkan cerita Zero sampai akhir, aku tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, tiba-tiba Zero terjatuh, dan ia mencari 'pil darah'nya itu. Aku melangkah kearahnya dan membuang pil tersebut, terlihat Zero sangat terkejut saat itu, Ia menyadari, aku akan segera membunuhnya dengan pisau itu.

Aku memang berniat seperti itu, tapi, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku sangat menyayanginya, bahkan mencintainya, aku tidak mau melihat Zero mati ditanganku, lagi pula aku tahu, Zero masih punya misi, yaitu 'membunuh Yuuki Kuran'. Aku menangis, meraih tubuhnya , ya, aku memeluknya, biarpun aku tahu resiko saat itu, yaitu, Zero akan mengigit leherku lalu menghisap darahku.

"Ry—Ryoko … ma-maaf" Zero berbisik padaku dan membalas pelukakan ku dan … Cressh ! taringnya menembus leherku. Saat itu, Zero menghisap darahku.

-SKIP-

"KONOE ! KIRYUU ! LAGI-LAGI KALIAN BERDUA TERTIDUR SAAT PELAJARANKU ! BERDIRI DI KORIDOR !"

Aku segera berlari menuju koridor bersama dengan Zero.

"Bodoh ! padahal kau tidak ikut berjaga semalam!" cela Zero padaku.

"Ahahaha biar saja ! lagi pula pelajarannya membosankan !" sahutku sambil tertawa geli.

Zero tersenyum kecil padaku , kemudian memukul kepalaku dengan tangannya, aku hanya bisa tertawa dan berharap, meski aku bukan guardian, patnernya Zero, dan orang yang dicintainya seperti yuuki, tapi, aku berharap bisa bersama dengan Zero, Selamanya.

* * *

Gomen kalau masih banyak yang salah, ceritanya melenceng ... (TT^TT)

masih newbie soalnya...

tolong di review ... :D


	2. Vampire Soul in My body

Hai kembali lagi bersama saya Ryoko Lamperouge !

Lansung saja, ini lanjutan cerita dari The vampire hunter and The halfvampire

hope you all like this story

jangan lupa review yaaaah ;)

**Original Story by **: Matsuri Hino

**Warning** : cerita semakin aneh, OC bikin jealous, dan sebagainya.

* * *

"Maafkan aku Zero …." Ucapku lirih padanya.

Zero menepuk pundakku dan berlalu begitu saja, disaat yang sama, aku menjatuhkan tubuhku dan menagis terisak. Menangis dan terus menangis.

"Arrrrrrrrrrgh" Teriakku memecah keheningan kelas itu. Ternyata, aku bermimpi. Kulihat semua mata tertuju padaku, akupun segera menunduk, menahan malu ya.. aku menahan malu. Beruntung , saat itu adalah jam kosong, tidak ada guru yang masuk ke kelas.

Tiba-tiba, Yori menghampiriku dan menyibak rambut yang menutupi mataku, seraya berkata, "Ryoko, ada apa ? mukamu terlihat pucat. Kalau, tidak enak badan pergilah ke UKS."

Aku tersenyum pada Yori dan menyetujuinya, belakangan ini aku memang sering pusing. Mungkin aku masuk angin atau apapun itu. Tapi, mimpiku tadi, membuat perasaanku sangat khawatir.

Segera aku berlari menuju UKS, hari ini tepat setengah tahun aku menjadi siswa Cross Academy. Dan aku dengar, liburan besok, Yori dan Zero akan menemui Yuuki Kuran. Ya, aku sangat penasaran bagaimana sosok Yuuki, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut dengan mereka, dan aku akan pulang ke rumah pamanku, dan ingin secepatnya mendapat kabartentang pureblood princess itu dari Zero.

Segera aku menidurkan diri di kasur . Disana, di ruang UKS, aku sendirian, tidak ada guru jaga seperti biasanya. Kepalaku tiba-tiba seperti di tusuk paku berkali-kali. Pandanganku mulai kabur, namun, aku mendengar suara wanita memanggilku.

"Ryoko… Ryoko… tempatmu bukan disini "

Berkali-kali aku mendengarnya, aku menyambut panggilan itu dengan bergumam "Siapa ?"

"Ryoko… Ryoko anakku, ingatlah , ingatlah kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu, Kau … bukan seorang Manusia…"

Ya … aku tahu siapa yang memanggilku itu, Ibuku. Tubuhku bergetar, aku ingin minta tolong tapi tak ada siapapu disana, suara itu masih terdengar. Aku menutup telingaku dengan bantal dan mulai tertidur.

/(_-_)\~~~~ \(^0^)/~~~~~~~ /(_-_)\ ~~~~~~\(^0^)/

Terdengar suara dua orang mengobrol yang membangunkanku, akupun membuka mata perlahan dan … aku terkejut, Ini bukan ruangan UKS . Aku membelalakkan mata, melihat kejadian yang dulu pernah aku alami. Itu ….

"TAKKAN KU BIARKAN KAU MENGUBAH ANAKKU MENJADI VAMPIRE SEPERTIMU !" ayahku berlari melindungiku yang akan dihisap darahnya oleh Ibu. Saat itu, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa. Kenapa Ibu mempunyai taring.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Ryoko harus tahu, bahwa dirinya adalah Vampire Darah Murni !" sankal Ibuku yang mulai mendekat kearah kami. Ibuku berusaha membangkitkan jiwa vampire yang ada padaku.

"Tapi dalam diri Ryoko terdapat darahku juga ! Darah pemburu vampire ! Dia akan menjalani hidupnya sebagai Pemburu Vampire ! jika kau ingin mengubahnya menjadi vampire, maka tak ada jalan lain kecuali membunuhmu !"

Saat itu Ibu terdiam, namun, ia tetap melangkah kearah kami "Kau salah persepsi Will, aku menikah denganmu dengan tujuan ini, melahirkan Vampire half-pureblood demi keluargaku, keluarga Ouri."

Ayahku tersentak, kemudian Ibu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku, sama sekali tidak mencintaimu, Aku hanya menginginkan darah vampire huntermu untuk anakku, sekarang ini, saatnya aku membangkitkan jiwa vampirenya, dan kamu… sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi, Will."

"REIKO ! Kau … !"

Blast ! Ibu membunuh ayahku saat itu, darah ayahku berceceran dan terkena wajah serta badanku. Ibu pun menggapaiku bersiap untuk menghisap darahku tapi. JLEB ! dengan sisa tenaganya Ia menghunuskan pedangnya menusuk tubuh ibu, seketika ibu tidak bisa bergerak … darah Ibu mengenai bajuku yang berwarna putih, bercampur dengan darah ayah.

Aku yang masih kecil tidak mengetahui yang terjadi, Diriku yang sekarang hanya bisa melihat dan melihat Ibu mengigit tanganku.

" !" teriakku di Ruangan itu, tiba-tiba Yori dan Zero memegangiku, ternyata aku berhalusinasi. Aku menangis, tubuhku gemetaran, jantungku berdetak cepat tanganku mengepal kain seprei dengan sangat kuat, saat itu aku takut, namun aku menyadari –

AKU BUKAN MANUSIA

Sore itu, aku berjalan sendirian keluar Asrama. Entah, apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, padahal aku tahu, tubuhku masih lemas, aku berjalan tanpa arah pandanganku hampa, akhirnya aku bisa mengingat dengan sempurna kejadian itu dan aku tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, Itu mengapa dari dulu aku tak pernah dibiarkan pergi bersama Ibu ke keluarga 'Ouri'. Keluarga ayahku sangat menjagaku dari gerak-gerik Ibuku.

Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat sosok laki-laki yang –seperti-biasa- memandangi asrama para 'Night class' yang sekarang kosong sama sekali. Ya, Zero. Zero-lah yang berada disana. Aku tak berani menghampirinya. Aku memperhatikannya dari balik pohon. Aku berfikir, bagaimana jika ia tahu bahwa aku keturunan Vampire pureblood ? apa sikapnya akan berubah padaku ?

Mataku panas, Air mataku terjatuh secara perlahan. Aku menangis. Tanganku menggapai wajahku dan menutupinya . Aku menjatuhkan diriku. Sepertinya, Zero menyadari aku yang berada disana, Ia menghampiriku kemudian bertanya, "Ada Apa ?"

Aku tak kuasa menjawab. Ya, tidak bisa. Aku hanya menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Zero pun memelukku, sifatnya saat bersamaku berbeda saat bersama gadis-gadis lain.

Malam itu, Zero mengantarku kembali ke Asrama, aku tertidur di pelukkannya. Yori pun membukakan pintu kamar kami dan hanya bisa menggeleng dan mungkin ia berkata "Dasar anak aneh, lagi sakit malah keluyuran"

Keesokan paginya, pamanku datang menjemputku. Rasanya , aku tidak mau berpisah dari Zero saat itu, aku hanya mengucapkan "semoga liburan kalian menyenangkan" pada Yori dan Zero.

/(_-_)\~~~~ \(^0^)/~~~~~~~ /(_-_)\ ~~~~~~\(^0^)/

Liburan akan segera berlalu, aku kembali ke Asrama dengan diantar oleh paman dan bibiku. Saat di rumah Paman, aku selalu mengunci pintu kamarku sambil menutup telingaku, karena suara Ibu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Halusinasi itu belum berakhir.

"Ryoko !" terdengar suara Yori memanggilku , dan aku menghampirinya. Sementara itu, Paman dan Bibiku berniat menemui kepala sekolah, entah apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

Aku memeluk Yori dan bertanya, "Bagaimana ? apa kau bertemu Yuuki Cross ?" Yori tersenyum padaku dan memelukku dengan erat lalu berkata , "YA ! aku bertemu dengannya, aku sangat senang !" lagi-lagi orang yang bernama Yuuki itu, membuatku cemburu.

Ketika itu, Paman dan Bibiku menemui kepala sekolah di ruangannya, disana terdapat pula Zero yang sengaja dipanggil saat itu. Tak disangka, Pamanku menceritakan masa laluku yang kelabu itu pada mereka. Terang saja, Ini membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

"Sepertinya… keadaan Ryoko sekarang jadi Aneh .. Ia sering mengigau tentang kejadian masa lalunya itu, dan Ia bercerita , Ia sering di datangi oleh Reiko Ouri, Ibunya."

Disana, Zero hanya menundukkan kepala, dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu .

"Kenapa selalu terjadi pada orang terdekatku ?" gumam Zero yang segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Aku sedang mencari Zero saat itu, ingin mengajaknya keliling kota bersama aku dan Yori. Aku berlari saat itu dan berbelok di sebuah persimpangan dan Bruuuk ! aku menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh.

"Awww ! " keluhku, "Eh ! Ah Zero ! Hei kau mau ikut bersamaku dan Yori ke kota ?" ajakku sembari mengangkat tubuhku dan berdiri. Namun, Zero hanya memandangiku, tapi, pandangan ini bukan yang biasanya. Aku tersentak melihatnya seperti ini. Aku punya firasat buruk. Tiba-tiba , Zero memelukku.

Tentu aku sangat terkejut, "Zero ?" kataku dengan suara kecil.

"Apakah menjadi pureblood itu menyenangkan?"

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya mengucapkan hal itu, "apa maksudmu…. Zero ?" tanyaku.

"Kau .. Vampire, Yakkan ? Saat Jiwa vampire Yuuki akan bangkit, Yuuki pun di hantui halusinasi masa lalunya. "

Mendengar Zero mengucapkan itu, Aku menangis seketika. Air mataku meleleh membasahi pipiku. Jantungku lagi-lagi berdetak cepat. Zero telah takut saat Zero mengatakan itu yang seolah-olah jiwa vampire-ku akan benar-benar bangkit.

"Aku takut… aku takut Zero ,aku takut jika memang benar Jiwa vampire ku bangkit.. Aku , aku benci Ibuku, benci !" keluhku pada Zero, namun Zero hanya mendengarkanku dan mengusap rambutku berkali-kali. Lalu, aku melanjutkan perkataanku, "Aku juga sangat takut, apabila Zero mengetahui ini, dan kau akan membenciku"

Yang ku tahu saat itu, Zero hanya menghela nafas dan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum padaku. Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam terus berkata, "Katakan padaku, apapun yang terjadi, Zero akan tetap menjadi temanku dan kita akan selalu bersama !"

Zero membalasnya dengan anggukan, lalu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya padaku yang menandakan Ia berjanji, Aku pun menyambutnya.

/(_-_)\~~~~ \(^0^)/~~~~~~~ /(_-_)\ ~~~~~~\(^0^)/

"Aku mau ke toko yang disana itu" tunjuk Yori pada sebuah bangunan. "Kalian bisa tunggu disini" Yori berlari meninggalkan aku dan Zero disana.

"Aku mau beli minuman dulu, kau mau nitip ?" Tanya Zero dengan seperti biasa -super-cool-

Aku menggeleng, dan menarik tangan Zero lalu aku berkata ,"ikuuuut"

"oke , baiklah" sahut zero sambil melangkah dan menggenggam tanganku.

Di perjalanan itu, Zero sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggamannya, namun tiba-tiba, ada seorang anak perempuan yang memeluk Zero . Anak itu anak yang manis, dan sepertinya.. Ia kehilangan orang tuanya.

"Kakak … hiks hiks hiks … bisa tolong bantu aku mencari orang tuaku …. Hiks hiks hiks." Kata anak perempuan itu seraya menarik-narik jaket yang di kenakan Zero.

Aku merasa kasihan padanya , aku mengelus kepalanya dan tersenyum , "baiklah.. kami akan menemanimu mencari orang tuamu."

Anak perempuan tadi menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin dia sedikit malu ? Sementara itu, aku meng-sms Yori agar kembali ke sekolah saja dan tidak usah menunggu kami. Aku dan Zero di tarik oleh anak itu, anak yang sangat energik, padahal baru saja menangis.

Tapi, jauh di dasar pikiranku, aku rasa dia bukan manusia. Apa Zero berfikiran sama denganku ?  
Sampailah kami di sebuah pinggiran kota, tapi.. suasana disini aneh, tidak ada hawa kehidupan, bahkan bisa dibilang ini kota mati. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari rumah-rumah tak berpenghuni kearah Zero, kulihat Zero sedang memandangi gedung tua disana.

Anak perempuan tadi menarik tanganku dan menunjuk kearah depan, "itu orang tuaku" katanya.

Aku dan Zero segera melihat orang tuanya tapi, ternyata pikiranku benar. Kami di jebak oleh keluarga vampire. Anak perempuan tadi segera berlari kearah mereka. Dan menatapi kami dengan sinisnya.

"Level E" gumam Zero. Zero seperti meraba sesuatu di tubuhnya lalu berkata, "GAWAT ! aku tidak membawa Bloddy Rose !"

"Apa?" aku terkejut mendengarnya, tiga vampire level E di hadapan kami, tapi kami tidak membawa satu senjata pun ! tamatlah riwayat kami.

Seketika mereka bertiga berlari menyerang kami. Aku dan Zero berpencar dan berlari tanpa arah. Otakku berputar selama aku berlari, aku bertemu Zero lagi di sebuah jalan tikus, dan berharap kami tidak ditemukan oleh para vampire level E itu.

"Ryoko masuk kesana ! " perintah Zero padaku. Aku pun menurutinya. Sebelum Zero mengikutiku masuk ke rumah kosong, aku melihatnya diserang oleh para vampire level E itu. Aku ingin menolongnya, tapi saat ini aku tak bisa apa-apa. Terdengar suara teriakan Zero. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku melompat keluar dan menghantam salah sati dari vampire level E itu.

"BODOH ! jangan kesini !" teriak Zero dari kejauhan . Benar saja, para vampire itu berbalik kearahku. Aku raba sakuku, dan kudapati pisau pemberian ayahku.

Ini kesempatanku untuk menyerang dan jangan sampai meleset . Segera aku berlari memutar kearah Zero namun, anak perempuan tadi berhasil mencakarku dengan kukunya yang tajam aku pun menjatuhkan diri tepat didepan Zero, Segera aku lempar pisau itu tapi .. Argh ! sia-sia ! meleset dan sekarang aku tak tahu nasib kami berdua.

"Sial !" keluh Zero yang tidak bisa bergerak . Aku berusaha bangkit, Aku ingin melindungi Zero saat ini. Namun aku mulai tak sadarkan diri, pandanganku kabur, kembali, aku melihat sosok ibuku. Dia mengangkatku dan berkata, "tunjukkan kemampuanmu sebagai seorang vampire darah murni."

Cahaya merah keluar dari tubuhku, secara tak sadar aku memainkan sebuah 'melody kematian' yang membuat para vampire level E itu lenyap. Zero tertegun melihatku, yang ia lihat bukan kekuatan seorang vampire hunter, melainkan kekuatan seorang Vampire.

Luka bekas cakaran vampire itu sembuh seketika, aku berbalik kearah Zero , Zero memandangi mataku yang berubah menjadi merah layaknya darah. Aku menyembuhkan luka yang didapat Zero. Dan tersenyum padanya.

Tiba-tiba kekuatan itu lenyap , dan aku terjatuh dipelukan Zero. Zero berkata sambil mengelus kepalaku , "jiwa vampirenya perlahan bangkit."

/(_-_)\~~~~ \(^0^)/~~~~~~~ /(_-_)\ ~~~~~~\(^0^)/

Pagi itu, aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku dapati Zero berada disampingku sambil menggenggam tanganku . Ia tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduk di lantai , menyandarkan kepalanya di tempat tidur yang aku tiduri. Ini bukan kamarku.

"Oh ! Sang Putri Tidur kita sudah terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap selama 3 hari ini ! ohayou Ryokoooo !" sapa seorang laki-laki yang membuka pintu, dia kepala sekolah. Suaranya membuat Zero terbangun dari tidurnya.

Aku bertanya pada Kepala Sekolah dan Zero , "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? tiga hari ? ap maksudnya ?"

Akhirnya, Kepala Sekolah bercerita saat itu. Aku sudah tertidur selama 3 hari karena kehabisan tenaga akibat pertarungan dengan vampire level E itu. Dan satu hal yang penting, Jiwa vampire-ku telah bangkit.

* * *

Sekian Dulu ceritanya , masih awal-awal jadi masih gaje :D

oh iyaaa sekedar mengingatkan , jangan lupa Review yaaa :D

**_Kritik dan sarannya_** juga yaaah ;)

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :D


	3. Yuuki Came Back to Cross Academy

Haiii balik lagi sama saya_** Ryoko Lamperouge **_XDXD

Di chapter ini muncul OC-ku lagi lhoo ! hohohoohohohohoho #plak#

Ya udah deh langsung saja. Dari pada saya makin gaje (/=3=)/

**Original story by** : Matsuri Hino

**Warning **: Cerita gaje , makiiin gaje … saya sendiri makin gila dibuatnya #dibawa ke RSJ#

* * *

"Aku takkan bisa menggantikan posisi gadis itu di hatimu"

Itu adalah salah satu baris dalam puisiku, puisi yang ku tulis dalam pelajaran sastra. Jujur saja, puisi ini aku tulis dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Sesekali , aku pandangi sang pembawa inspirasi dalam puisi ini. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Zero Kiryuu. Sifatnya masih belum berubah dari setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku dengan serius memperhatikannya, meski dari belakang, dia sangat - keren- . Sejak dia tertidur sambil memegangi tanganku, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Mungkin aku berlebihan dan terlalu menganggap serius mengenai ini dan mungkin saja aku ini ke-GR-an.

Pelajaran pun selesai. Aku dan Zero sekarang harus menghadap Kepala Sekolah, Kaien Cross. Kalian tahu kenapa aku 'di ikutsertakan' ?

-Flashback : start-

"HEH ? AKU ? GUARDIAN ?" teriakku sambil menunjuk diri dengan jari telunjukku.

"Ya-yang benar saja ! jangan seenaknya memutuskan !" bentak Zero pada kepala sekolah.

Kepala sekolah tidak menjawab, ia hanya -cengengesan- saja sambil mengibas-ngibas kipasnya yang bercorak bunga sakura itu. Zero terus menanyai kenapa aku diangkat menjadi Guardian. Namun jawabannya tetap sama, tawa sang kepala sekolah. Akhirnya, Zero menendang meja kerja sang kaien cross, yang menandakan Ia kesal padanya.

Kemudian, Kaien Cross angkat bicara "kalian mau tahu kenapa ? karena aku kasihan denganmu, Zero, yang bekerja sendiri dan sepertinya kamu sangat kesepian setelah ditinggal oleh Yuuki." Aku dan Zero terdiam sejenak mendengar alasan dari kepala sekolah yang 'tak logis'. Secara bersamaan kami membentak sang kepala sekolah itu, "ITU MANA BISA DIJADIKAN ALASAN !"

Toga Yagari yang sedari tadi ada disana pun diam seribu bahasa sambil terus memperhatikan aku dan Zero. Lalu, Kaien berkata, "keputusanku tak dapat di ganggu-gugat."

Akhirnya, mau tak mau aku harus menuruti perintahnya, biarpun aku masih berpikir 'ada udang di balik batu' pada kepala sekolah.

-Flashback : end-

Aku dan Zero berjalan beriringan ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Banyak siswa yang memperhatikan kami, pasalnya, Kami berjalan setengah berlari (atau apalah itu). Sesampainya di depan ruangan Kaien , Zero berniat membuka pintunya namun… BUK ! seseorang dari dalam membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba dan berhasil menabrakkan pintu itu tepat di muka Zero !

"Akh ! maaf aku tidak meliha- Zero !" kata seseorang yang membuka pintu tersebut, suaranya lembut dan dapat diketahui ia adalah seorang wanita. Aku memandangi wanita itu, wanita itu mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat tua yang panjang, wajahnya sangat manis, dan aku dapat mnegtahui aura pureblood vampire di sekitar tubuhnya.

Pandanganku beralih pada Zero, zero hanya menatap sang wanita itu, matanya terbelalak dan tak bisa berkata apapun. Akhirnya aku yang penasaran bertanya pada Zero, "Zero, kau kenal gadis ini ?".

Pandangan wanita itu kearahku, Aku pun menatapnya balik. Kami terdiam dan saling bertatapan, dan Zero hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya , menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Zerooooo~ pasti kau senang Yuuki datang kesini kaaan !" teriak kepala sekolah memecahkan keheningan saat itu.

/(_-_)\ ~~~~~~ \(^0^)/ ~~~~~~~ /(_-_)\ ~~~~~~~ \(^0^)/

"jadi kau guardian yang baru ? perkenalkan namaku Yuuki Kuran." Sapa Yuuki padaku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikannya lagi. Dalam fikiranku, aku bergumam 'dialah yang membuat Zero seperti sekarang, dia yang selalu membuatku cemburu, dialah putri vampire darah murni.' Lalu, Yuuki pun menanyakan namaku, "Siapa namamu ?" Aku malas menjawabnya. Bukan aku yang menjawab malah Zero dengan sangarnya berkata, "Namanya Konoe, Ryoko Konoe !"

Yuuki terkejut mendengar Zero sedikit membentak kepadanya. Zero pun menarikku seraya berkata, "Ayo pergi dari sini ! buat apa kau berbicara dengan vampire macam dia !" bodyguard Yuuki bangkit dari duduknya dan membentak Zero , "Beraninya kau membentak Yuuki-sama seperti itu !" Yuuki menariknya dan menenangkan bodyguardnya, "sudahlah Aido-senpai , tidak apa-apa." Zero tidak menghiraukan perkataan Aido, Ia menarikku keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Maaf ya Yuuki." Kata Kaien sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Yuuki. Yuuki hanya tersenyum pada Ayah angkatnya itu.

Sementara itu Zero mengajakku kesuatu tempat, ia tak menghiraukan keluhanku yang ditarik-tarik olehnya. Zero pun berhenti, Ia menyandarkan dirinya di pohon yang rindang. Aku hanya memperhatikannya, dan aku memeluk Zero dan berkata, "aku tahu ini sulit untukmu , Zero."

Zero melepaskan pelukanku dan berkata, "hentikan , saat ini aku sedang - " belum selesai kalimatnya, Zero malah terduduk lemas , yang aku pikir sepertinya dia 'haus'. Zero memandangiku dengan tajam seakan ia berkata 'pergi dari sini, atau aku akan meminum darahmu !'.

Dengan sengajanya aku malah duduk disamping Zero dan menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya. Mataku hanya terpaku pada satu titik yaitu, wajah Zero. Aku memandanginya tanpa berkedip, namun, pandanganku tiba-tiba beralih ke lehernya. Entah apa yang terjadi, aku berfikir bagaimana 'rasanya' darah yang dimiliki Zero. Secara tak sadar, tanganku bergerak menyentuh wajah Zero agar melihat padaku, Zero terkejut dan memanggil namaku berkali-kali, "Ryoko ? Ryoko …" sayangnya panggilannya itu tidak menyadarkanku, wajahku semakin dekat dengan leher Zero, taringku keluar begitu saja. Dengan Sigap Zero menjauhkan aku dari dirinya, dia memegangiku dengan kuat dan membentakku " RYOKO ! "

Mataku terbelalak , aku tersadar, dan menyadari apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya. Aku menyeret tubuhku kebelakang, dan berkata , "Ze-zero maaf… maafkan aku … aku" saat itu air mataku mengalir begitu saja, tahu-tahu aku berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari Zero. Lagi-lagi tanpa arah dan tujuan. "Apa yang kupikirkan ? kenapa bisa aku berfikir untuk menghisap darah Zero ?" gumamku sambil berlari. Tanganku menhapus air mata yang tidak bisa dihentikan.

Sementara itu , Zero terus memanggilku "Ryoko, Tunggu !" namun saat ia berusaha mengejarku, Yuuki datang dihadapannya. "Zero, aku ingin bicara padamu." Katanya pada Zero. Zero hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan jalan yang aku lalui. Zero pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yuuki dan mengangguk.

Aku terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan aku akan kemana. Akhirnya, aku memberhentikan langkahku , lalu mendudukan tubuhku dibalik pohon besar. Segera aku mengigit tanganku, agar aku sadar dari jiwa vampire yang semakin ganas ini.

"apa yang aku lakukan tadi ? … hiks hiks … bodoh ! bodoooooooooooh !" teriakku seraya mengapal tanganku sekuat-kuatnya. "Karena Ryoko adalah seorang vampire." Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku. Mataku terbelalak, Ia gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Ibuku, Reiko Ouri. Ia tersenyum padaku dan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu memelukku. "Tidak apa-apa , hisaplah darahku " katanya sambil mengelus-elus rambutku. Aku kembali tak sadarkan diri, untuk pertama kalinya, aku menghisap darah.

Bruk ! setelah meminum darahnya, aku malah jatuh pingsang. Gadis itu berdiri dan tersenyum melihatku takn sadarkan diri lalu ia berkata, "Sebentar lagi … sebentar lagi kita akan bersama anakku, lalu kau akan kujadikan yang terkuat dan melangkahkan vampire yang telah membunuh kakakku, !"

/(_-_)\ ~~~~~~ \(^0^)/ ~~~~~~~ /(_-_)\ ~~~~~~~ \(^0^)/

"hei apa yang mau kau bicarakan ?" Tanya Zero dengan kasarnya pada Yuuki yang sedari tadi berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Zero yang dibelakangnya. Wajah yuuki menggambarkan kekhawatiran, tampaknya ia memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, Ia memanatap hampa sunset yang sangat indah di sore itu. Ia menoleh kearah Zero dan menjawab pertanyaan Zero, "Apa kau senang posisi Guardian-ku digantikan gadis itu ?"

Zero terkejut mendengarnya , kenapa Yuuki menanyakan hal ini, apa dia cemburu ? tapi itu tak mungkin pikir Zero. Yuuki sangat mencintai kakaknya, Kaname, Kaname pun mencintai Yuuki. Zero hanya menjadi orang ketiga diantaranya. Zero sangat menyayangi Yuuki dan juga di lain pihak, Ia membencinya. Zero menjawab apa yang Yuuki tanyakan itu, "Biasa saja" jawabnya singkat.

Yuuki menundukan kepalanya. Air matanya sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Matanya tegang menahan tangis. Ia kembali menatap Zero lalu bertanya lagi, "Apa kau begitu membenciku ? Sehingga kau tidak mau melihat wajahku, Kau bahkan lebih ketus padaku dari pada kau bicara pada Konoe-san ! Padahal aku lebih mengenalmu dari pada dia !"

Zero menatap Yuuki dengan sinisnya, Yuuki tak tahu siapa sebenarnya Ryoko. Tiba-tiba Yuuki memeluk Zero dengan erat dan kembali berkata, "Jawab pertanyaanku Zero ! kumohon !" Zero pun angkat bicara, "Aku … aku membencimu ! Sangat ! maka dari itu aku akan membunuhmu !" Yuuki sudah menduga Zero akan menjawab dengan seperti itu. Maka Yuuki hanya mendengarkan. Zero melanjutkan perkataannya "Kau harus tahu, bahwa kau salah persepsi , Yuuki. Ryoko adalah teman masa kecilku, jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu !"

Yuuki menatap mata Zero yang dipenuhi kebimbangan itu, Ia sama sekali tak tahu Zero mempunyai teman masa kecil yang seorang perempuan. Karena Zero tidak pernah bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Hanya masa lalu tentang Shizuka Hiou – Ichiru Kiryuu yang ia tahu.

"kalau begitu, kalau kau sangat membenciku. Aku mohon, hisap darahku !" mohon Yuuki pada Zero kala itu. Lagi-lagi, yuuki membuat Zero kembali terkejut. Mau tak mau, Zero harus menggigit Yuuki, agar Yuuki menyadari Zero benar-benar membencinya. "Maaf" hanya itu yang diucapkan Zero pada Yuuki, akhirnya Zero pun menghisap darah Yuuki. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, Kaname memperhatikan mereka. Dengan wajah penuh dengan kecemburuan Kaname datang dan segera menarik Yuuki dari pelukan Zero. Mereka berdua terkejut melihat Kaname, Wajah Kaname menyimpan seribu amarah pada Zero. "Cukup sampai disini !" ucap Kaname.

Sementara itu, Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan. Gelap . Ya, itulah yang kulihat dimana-mana. Aku berusaha berdiri , tapi tak kuasa. "Ada apa ini ?" gumamku. Kutarik akar gantung di dekatku. Dan perlahan berdiri, biarpun kakiku sangat lemas. "Ini … di ? ukh… ada apa dengan tubuhku ? " kataku yang memegangi kepalaku karena merasakan pusing yang amat dahsyat.

"Zero" kataku lagi, tiba-tiba kau teringat akan wajahnya. Aku lihat bajuku yang terkena tetesan sesuatu yang bewarna merah. "Ini bukan getah pohon atau cat… ini … bau besi…" gumamku lagi. Mataku terbelalak mengingat gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Ibuku. Dia memberiku darah tapi aku tak tahu dia siapa.

Sreeek ! tiba-tiba terdengar suara gesekan dedaunan. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Aku mempunyai feeling bahwa aku sedang diawasi seseorang. Aku memberanikan diri untuk melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Kakiku gemetar, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Asrama.

"Terima Kasih Atas kedatangan kalian memenuhi undangan makan malam ini !" seru Kaien dengan sangat semangat. Sementara para tamu malam itu hanya menatapnya. "kepala sekolah tidak berubah" ucap Yuuki sambil tersenyum.

"Yuuki-chan, panggil aku Ayah dong !" protes Kaien dengan manjanya.

Toga hanya cengengesan sambil mematikan rokoknya dan berkata, "Malang nian nasibmu , Nak ! Tak diakui oleh anakmu" Semua jamuan tertawa mendengar perkataan Toga, kecuali Zero, sepertinya rasa humor zero telah hilang entah kemana.

"hnng … baiklah, Ayah" Yuuki menyetujui agar Ia memanggil Kaien dengan sebutan 'Ayah'.

Pandangan Kaien beralih pada Zero yang hanya mengusap-ngusap Bloddy Rose dengan kain putih yang bersih. "Ayolah Zero, bersenang-senanglah bersama kami." Ajak Kaien dengan ramahnya. Namun Zero hanya terdiam dan kembali mengusap-ngusap pistol pemberian Kaien Cross itu.

"Kiryuu-kun memang tidak punya rasa humor." Cela Kaname yang sembari meminum teh mawar kesukaannya. Zero mendelik kearah sumber suara. Saat itu, Kaien segera mencari topic lain, matanya mencari-cari topic untuk dibahas. Tiba-tiba , Kaien ingat sesuatu .

"Zero-kun , bukankah tadi siang kau bersama , Ryoko -san? Kok dia tidak kesini ?" Tanya Kaien pada Zero. Zero berhenti mengusap bloddy rose-nya. Kaien kembali bertanya, "Apa kau melihatnya ?"

Tiba-tiba semua yang di ruangan itu mencium bau darah. Ya… bau darah yang masih segar. Semua terkejut dan saling bertatapan. "Apa kalian mencium bau darah juga ?" Tanya Aido meyakinkan. Semua mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, Zero berdiri sambil memanggil nama seseorang, "RYOKO !". Zero berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Zero tunggu !" teriak Yuuki yang ikut berlari. Namun, Kaname menahannya. Yuuki memandangi kakak tersayangnya itu dan berkata, "Biarpun aku bukan Guardian lagi, tapi aku masih mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Cross academy !" Melihat kesungguhan yuuki, Kaname mengangguk dan memperintahkan Aido untuk menjaga Yuuki. "Aido, tolong ya !" ucap Kaname sambil tetap memegang tangan Yuuki. Aido pun mengangguk.

/(_-_)\ ~~~~~~ \(^0^)/ ~~~~~~~ /(_-_)\ ~~~~~~~ \(^0^)/

"ukh…" rintisku menahan rasa sakit. Aku diserang secara mendadak oleh dua vampire level E. pertahananku goyah , tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Aku menahan serangan para vampire itu dengan ranting pohon yang dapat patah seketika. Para vampire itu berhasil mengisap darahku saat aku tersungkur ditanah. Entahlah, apakah ini akhir dari hidupku. Mereka berusaha untuk kembali menghisap darahku.

"Aku tidak akan kalah oleh vampire level E macam kalian !" teriakku dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Aku mencoba kembali bangkit. Tiba-tiba Zero datang menghantam para vampire itu. "Ryoko ! kau tidak apa ?" Tanya Zero padaku. Aku sangat senang Ia datang menolongku.

"Zero !" teriak seorang gadis yang mendekati kami, gadis itu, Yuuki, dan dibelakangnya ada Aido yang berteriak, "Nona Yuuki tunggu !"

Zero mendelik kearah Yuuki. Yuuki tersenyum padanya, dengan semangat ia mengeluarkan 'artemis'. Aku hanya memperhatikannya tidak berdaya. Mataku melihat luka ditubuhku yang tiba-tiba sembuh seketika. Saat itu aku berharap agar jiwa vampire muncul untuk membantu melawan vampire level E itu. Tapi malah sebaliknya.

"Wuuuah ! aku sudah lama tidak bertarung melawan Vampire level E !" seru Yuuki sehabis mengalahkan vampire-vampire itu.

"Nona Yuuki, anda tidak apa ?" Tanya Aido yang segera menghampiri Yuuki. Yuuki pun mengangguk dan menanyakan keadaan Zero, "Zero, kau tak apa ?"

Zero hanya terdiam dan menggendongku layaknya seorang putri. Yuuki kembali bertanya pada Zero, "Zero, mau kemana ?" Zero tak menoleh tetapi menjawab pertanyaannya , "Aku akan mengantarkannya ke asrama. Kalian kembali saja duluan."

"baiklah" sahut Yuuki sambil menatap punggung zero.

Mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Ternyata sadari tadi ada yang memperhatikan kami, seorang gadis yang kutemui tadi siang.

"Jadi dia ya … putri dari keluarga Kuran. Mirip sekali dengan Juri-san. Ya, terlalu mirip dengan seorang PEMBUNUH !" ucapnya.

/(_-_)\ ~~~~~~ \(^0^)/ ~~~~~~~ /(_-_)\ ~~~~~~~ \(^0^)/

Plung … terdengah tetesan air yang jatuh ke batu yang berada di sebelahku. Aku membuka mata, aku lihat wajah Zero yang sedang menatap bulan purnama saat itu. Mendadak, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.

"Zero" sapaku padanya, seraya membangunkan tubuhku. Zero menatapku dan tersenyum padaku. Kali ini aku membalas senyumannya itu. "Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang. Kau selalu menahan jiwa vampire-mu untuk meminum darah. Padahal itu sangat tidak menyenangkan." Ujarnya padaku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menjawab perkataan Zero,"ya… rasanya sangat tersiksa." Greb ! Zero memelukku dan berkata, "Tidak apa , maaf tadi siang aku terkejut."

"Apa maksudmu, Zero ?" tanyaku pada Zero.

Zero hanya menggeleng, dan berbisik padaku "hanya jiwa vampire-mu yang tahu itu." Tidak, jiwa manusia ku pun tahu apa yang Zero maksud. Otakku terus berputar 'apa tidak apa aku menghisap darahnya ? bukankah dia sangat membenci vampire, terutama pureblood vampire ?'

Aku hanya menatap Zero penuh kebimbangan, saat ini aku memang sangat lemah, aku butuh darahnya untuk mengembalikan tenagaku, tapi… aku tidak bisa melakukannya pada Zero. Aku.. tidak bisa.

Kembali Zero memelukku, sekarang sangat erat . ini membuat aku sesak untuk bernapas. Zero berkata padaku, "Tidak apa-apa , karena apapun yang terjadi kita akan selalu bersama. Bukankah kita telah berjanji ?"

Perkataannya membuatku tersentuh , aku tersenyum dan mukaku memerah, lagi-lagi Zero membuatku ke-GR-an. "Ternyata, sifatmu yang dulu masih ada ya." Kataku seraya melihat bulan yang indah diatas kami berdua. Andai saat ini aku bisa mengungkapkan rasaku ini padamu Zero, ya aku ingin sekali bilang bahwa 'aku sangat menyukaimu , Zero.'

Aku menutup mataku dan menghisap darahnya. Meski Zero mengingat saat ia pertama kali dihisap darahnya oleh Shizuka Hiou, Ia tetap memelukku, dan mengusap-usap rambutku.

"Aku harap kita akan selalu bersama.. selamanya"

* * *

Ohohohoho samapai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaa :D

**Review** yaah review !

Kritik dan Sarannya juga boleeeh XDXDXDXDXD

Wish you all like my fanfic :D

salam manis = _Ryoko Lamperouge_


	4. Reiko Ouri's Secret

Hai ketemu lagi sama Saya , _**Ryoko Lamperouge**_.

Saya mau cerita , kemarin saya ada **kencan** sama Zero kiryuu #plak!# , trus, Zero bilang dia mau **melamar** saya *ditimpuk* maksudnya melamar jadi **pembantu** saya hehe *dilempar*

Zero : WOO ! NGARANG ! MAU GUE BUNUH LO ! *bawa-bawa pedang samurai yang di pinjem dari Takuma.*

Yuuki : sabar … sabar Zer, pengarang cerita ini memang rada-rada…

Zero : BUKAN RADA-RADA LAGI ! TAPI EMANG UDAH SINTING !

Sang Author pung ngambek di pojokan bersama kecoak mati.

Yuuki : dari pada makin gaje , langsung aja liat ceritanya.

Zero : **ORIGINAL STORY BY** : MATSURI HINO-SAMA !

Yuuki : hati-hati terhadap OC, Gaje, sok romance dll

Zero : JANGAN LUPA **REVIEW** ! ATAU NANTI GUE '**DOR**' PAKE BLOODY ROSE !

Kaname : itu caps lock matiin woy ! *ngelempar Zero dengan **benda keras dan tumpul***

* * *

"Kalian tahu ? para night class kembali lagi ! kyaaaa" teriak seseorang gadis yang berlarian di dalam kelas.

"benarkah ? kyaaaa !" sahut yang lain

"Aido-senpai, Akatsuki-senpai kyaaa"

Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka-mereka yang asyiik ngerumpi. Sementara para cowok banyak yang mengeluh. Aku yang bosan, segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Ngapain sih mereka seperti itu ? pikirku saat itu. Gak ada yang bagus dari para Vampire level B seperti mereka itu. Oke, aku kembali berjalan, dan melihat papan pengumuman yang berada di sebrang sana. Di papan tersebut tertulis "Rank of Best Student in Day Class".

Aku pun melihatnya, seperti biasa, Zero kiryuu tetap ada di urutan pertama. Lalu aku melihat posisi kedua. Dan … TADAAA ! Ryoko Konoe-lah yang ada disana! Aku senang dengan perolehan ini. Semua ini aku lakukan untuk paman dan bibiku yang telah merawatku selama ini.

"Posisi kedua ada Ryoko Konoe-san !" seorang cowok berbicara dengan temannya.

"Iya , padahal baru setengah tahun disini lho !" sahut yang lain.

"Kau tahu ? bukan hanya pada pelajaran yang memakai otak tapi olahraga pun dia sempurna !"

"Dia cantik, manis, baik dan ramah , betapa sempurnanya dia ! kurasa dia cocok jadi Guardian bersama Zero Kiryuu !"

"aah~ meski mereka cocok, sifat Kiryuu-kun terlalu buruk untuknya. Kiryuu-kun sangat tertutup."

Aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan anak kelas sebelah. Tunggu dulu ? aku ? cocok dengan Zero ? oh ayolaah jangan membuatku terlalu bermimpi. Karena aku tahu, kalau Zero sebenarnya sangat menyayangi gadis lain. Yuuki Kuran.

"sampai kapanpun, aku tak dapat mengalahkan anak itu." Gumamku sambil beranjak dari sana. "Aku ingin tahu , sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, apa saja yang telah terjadi dengan mereka berdua."

"Konoe-san !" teriak seseorang yang menghampiriku disisi taman. Ia anak gadis yang waktu itu pikirku, dari mana Ia tahu namaku ? "Konoe-san , ah iya … aku lupa memperkenalkan diri padamu Konoe-san." Aku hanya mengangguk dan ia kembali berbicara, "aku … aku Karen , Karen Ichijou."

Aku terkejut mendengar nama 'Ichijou', Zero dan Tuan Kaien pernah bercerita tentang 'penghuni' asrama Night Class. Dan salah satunya ada yang ber-marga 'Ichijou', Takuma Ichijou. Aku pun tersenyum padanya, dan bertanya, "Apa kau salah satu dari kerabat Takuma Ichijou ?"

Ichijou-san sedikit terkejut saat aku menanyainya akan hal itu, "Iya, Takuma itu kakak sepupuku." Jawabnya . tak salah lagi, ia adalah vampire level B. "apa dahulu kau di night class ?" Tanyaku lagi. Ia pun menjawab, "tidak , aku dari awal aku memang di Day Class. Apa kau tidak tahu ? kita bersamaan tiba di Cross Academy ini." Aku hanya bisa memandanginya lagi. Ia tampak mirip dengan Ibuku, tidak, terlalu mirip.

"Konoe-san." Panggilnya padaku, "bolehkan aku jadi temanmu ?" Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaannya, maksudku, ya boleh saja. Aku mengangguk dan berkata, "oh iya Ichijou-san a-"

"Karen , panggil aku Karen. Aku juga akan memanggilmu Ryoko." Katanya padaku sambil memegang tanganku. Aku pun melanjutkan perkataanku tadi, "aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, tentang yang waktu itu" Karen tiba-tiba memelukku dan berkata, "jangan dibahas kita kan teman"

Tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi tenang saat ia memelukku, seperti ada rasa rindu yang amat sangat saat itu. Saat bel berbunyi, Karen cepat-cepat beranjak dari sini. Tinggal-lah aku sendiri. Karena aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat.

/(_-_)\ ~~~~~~ \(^0^)/ ~~~~~~~ /(_-_)\ ~~~~~~~ \(^0^)/

"Aido-senpaaaai ! kyaaa ! kakkoi !"

"Akatsuki-senpaai ! "

"Kuran-senpaai !"

Aku tiba disaat yang tepat, banyak siswi yang datang ke tempat ini, padahal sampai dua hari yang lalu, tempat ini hanya di kunjungi oleh Zero dan Aku. Biasanya , Yuuki, mantan Guardian yang lalu, selalu menjaga ketertiban disini setiap sore. Tapi, bagaimana jika sekarang ia-lah yang menjadi salah satu Night class ?

"Jangan lihat saja, ayo urusi mereka !" Zero yang tiba-tiba datang itu membuatku terkejut. Aku memandanginya "Ze-Zero … " dan tak disadari mukaku memerah. "Haah … pekerjaan yang lama tidak ku kerjakan akhirnya kembali lagi padaku." Gumam Zero seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya itu.

Lalu, Ia melihat kearahku . Aku segera menghindari kontak langsung dengannya. "Ada apa ?" Tanya Zero padaku, namun aku hanya menggeleng. "satu lagi hal yang mirip Yuuki. Ah … tidak… Yuuki-lah yang mirip denganmu." Aku sangat tersentuh mendengarnya. Ini mebuat aku merasa sangat dikenal oleh Zero. "Ayo Kerja !" tambahnya lagi.

"Hei Kalian ! Kembali ke Asrama kalian masing-masing !" teriak Zero dengan membentak. "Hei Ryoko ! jangan diam saja ! ayo bantu aku mengatur mereka ini."

"Aku malaaaaaas~" rengekku pada Zero. Krieeeeet~~~ terdengar suara pintu gerbang terbuka, semua terpaku. Dan ..

"Haaai apa kabar kalian semuaaa ?" sapa Aido sambil melambai-lambai.

"KAMI SANGAT BAIK AIDO-SENPAI !" teriak para gadis disana.

"seperti biasa… Hanabusa…" Keluh Akatsuki yang berjalan di belakang Aido.

"Itulah Aido-senpai " jelas Yuuki yang berada disamping Kaname.

Aku melihat gerombolan para vampire itu keluar dari Asramanya. Mereka tidak ada kelas hari ini, bukan, malah memang belum ada kelas untuk mereka lagi. Jadi, jadwal mereka hanya say hai untuk mengobati fans-fans mereka.

"Zero, apakah dulu seperti ini juga ?" tanyaku sambil menarik-narik lengan Zero. Zero hanya mengangguk. Ia kelihatan pucat saat itu, ya, sepertinya ia butuh darah.

"Zero, sebaiknya kau kembali ke Asrama ." kataku padanya, aku kasihan dengan Zero. Namun Zero menampisnya dengan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa , Ryoko." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, aku tak sengaja melihat Yuuki dan Kaname yang sedang memperhatikan kami.

Aku hanya tersenyum kearah mereka, karena merasa tidak enak. Yuuki membalas senyumanku , tapi terlihat senyum –gak ikhlas- . "Ngapain kamu lihat kesana ?" Tanya Zero yang sedikit ketus padaku. "Hah ? emang kenapa ? suka-suka aku dong !" jawabku yang sedikit protes.

"Lihat sini !" Zero mengalihkan wajahku kearah yang lain, Sunset, itulah yang kulihat. "Wuaaaah Kereeen !" kataku dengan puppy eyes. Dari kecil, aku sangat senang melihat pemandangan, terutama sunset. Entah , aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Uhm …" Yuuki terlihat sedikit cemburu saat itu. "Yuuki, ayo pergi." Ajak Kaname yang tahu perasaan Yuuki saat itu.

Akhirnya , acara say hi to their fans , telah selesai, semua siswi pergi meninggalkan Asrama bulan.  
Aku dan Zero pun beranjak dari tempat itu. Terlihat Zero memegang kepalanya. Mungkin Ia sangat pusing ? atau …. ?

"Zero …" aku memegangi tubuhnya yang hamper terjatuh itu. Keadaan Zero semakin memburuk, aku hanya bisa berdoa agar ia tidak jatuh pada Level E. Mata Zero berwarna merah, yang berarti, Jiwa vampire-nya datang kembali. Ia sekarang adalah makhluk yang haus darah.

"Ryoko …" Wajahnya Zero mendekat kearah leherku. Ya, aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Aku memeluk Zero saat itu. "Zero, aku … Ukh~" Saat itu Zero benar-benar menghisap darahku. Pandanganku kabur. Tubuhku lemas sekali, tak kuasa untuk berdiri. Ya, aku jatuh. Namun Zero menahanku dengan tangannya.

Ia masih menghisap darahku. Mataku melirik kearah yang lain, dan terbelalak melihat Yuuki dan Kaname memperhatikan kami. Kaname melihat Zero dengan tatapan sinis. Mungkin , mereka mengira Zero tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Aku juga penasaran, apakah mereka berdua tahu, aku itu vampire ?

Zero melepas taringnya dari leherku, ia menghapus darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi kearah Zero. Biarpun saat itu aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Kesadaranku semakin menjauh.

/(_-_)\ ~~~~~~ \(^0^)/ ~~~~~~~ /(_-_)\ ~~~~~~~ \(^0^)/

Mataku membuka perlahan, melihat yang ada disekelilingku. Ini … ini bukan kamarku. Ini dimana ?

Aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara tuan Kaien, Zero , Yuuki dan Kaname sedang berbincang, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tiba-tiba, Zero membuka pintu kamar ini. Ia melihatku sudah membuka mata dan menghampiriku.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku pada Zero seraya meraih tangannya yang berada di sampingku. Zero hanya memandangiku, lalu ia berkata, "Kuran-senpai, mempunyai informasi tentang Ibumu dan keluarganya." Aku terkejut mendengarnya, jadi , Yuuki dan Kaname telah mengetahui rahasiaku ?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berkata , "aku tidak mau dengar, aku benci Ibu." Sekarang giliran Zero yang terkejut mendengar perkataanku. Ia mencoba duduk di sampingku sambil tetap memegangi tanganku. "ada kalanya kau harus mengetahui apa yang tidak mau kau ketahui" ungkap Zero padaku.

"Mungkin saja dengan ini semua akan kau lalui dengan baik-baik saja" ucapnya lagi , ia mencoba meyakinkan semuanya padaku. Aku menatap Zero sambil berkedip, dan aku mengangguk. Zero mengajakku keluar untuk menemui Tuan Kaien, Yuuki dan Kaname.

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu." Sapaku yang berada di belakang tubuh Zero. Yuuki menghampiriku dan menarikku dari tempat persembunyianku saat itu, dibelakang Zero. "Ryoko Ouri-san" Sapa Kaname yang memperhatikanku. Aku tidak terima ia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ouri'. "Aku mohon, jangan panggil aku dengan marga Ouri." Sangkalku sambil menunduk.

"Dengarkan dengan tenang Konoe-san .." sambung Yuuki yang memegang tanganku dengan hangat. "mari , silahkan duduk disini" ajak tuan Kaien yang menunjuk salah satu sofa. Kami semua pun membicarakan keluarga 'Ouri' .

"salah satu dari putri keluarga Ouri, menghilang 18 thn yang lalu, namanya, Reiko Ouri. Namun, ia kembali saat anaknya berumur 4 tahun, Keluarga Ouri terkejut melihat yang ia bawa adalah anak Manusia. Reiko mengaku memperalat Will Konoe selama ini. Setelah itu, ia menceritakan rencana yang akan ia perbuat pada anaknya itu. Salah satu keluarga Ouri, membocorkan salah satu rencana dari Reiko Ouri, yaitu , kudeta besar-besaran, memperbudak umat manusia, dengan cara mengambil alih tubuh anaknya, yaitu dirimu Ryoko." Jelas Kaname padaku.

"tapi sayang menurut berita yang menyebar, Reiko di bunuh Will beberapa tahun yang lalu, Will pun terbunuh saat kejadian itu." Sambung Kaien sambil meminum teh mawarnya.

Aku terdiam saat itu, "tidak, kalian salah… Ibuku masih Hidup." Ucapku saat itu. Semua pun terkejut mendengarnya "beberapa hari yang lalu, Ibu menemuiku , tidak salah lagi, ia tetap akan melaksanakan rencananya itu."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menghentikan rencananya !" seru Yuuki yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Kaname menghela napasnya dan berkata, "Masalahnya, kita tidak mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang."

Aku kembali angkat bicara, "dia selalu ada di dekatku, tanpa di caripun, dia selalu mengikutiku kemana pun."

"Apa maksudmu, Ryoko ?" Tanya Zero yang penasaran. "Bahkan saat ini, dia memperhatikan kita." Sahutku.

"Ahaha kau benar , anakku, aku selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu melalui tubuh ini, Karen Ichijou. Fufufufu… kalian tidak akan bisa menghalangiku lagi untuk mengadakan kudeta dan … membunuh anak dari Juri Kuran fufufufhahahahahaha" ucap Karen sambil memperhatikan bola kristalnya di kamarnya.

/(_-_)\ ~~~~~~ \(^0^)/ ~~~~~~~ /(_-_)\ ~~~~~~~ \(^0^)/

"Yuuki-chan !" teriak Yori yang berlari kearah aku dan Yuuki. Yori memeluk Yuuki dan yuuki pun menyambutnya. Aku hanya jadi penonton saat itu, cemburu, itu yang kurasakan. "Ryoko, kami ingin jalan-jalan ke kota, kau mau ikut ?" ajak Yuuki padaku, tentunya ia tersenyum.

"Tidak" jawabku singkat dengan senyuman pula. "yakin ? padahal akan seru bila beramai-ramai" sahut Yori sambil tetap merangkul Yuuki, sahabatnya itu. "Tidak, kurasa hanya kalian berdua" sahutku meyakinkan mereka. "Sampai jumpa" lanjutku.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkanku, dan berjanji akan memberiku kue mochi yang terkenal di kota ini. Aku pun meninggalkan tempat itu. "kalau pureblood vampire itu level A, noble vampire level B, kalau aku apa ya ? level Z ?" candaku sambil berjalan menuju taman cross academy.

"Ryoko-chaaan !"

Seseorang memanggilku, ya, dia Karen Ichijou. "Karen ?" sapaku padanya. "temani aku makan siang yaa ?" ajaknya sedikit manja padaku. Aku sih mau-mau saja.

"Itadakimasu !" seru Karen yang akan menyantap roti berbentuk kelinci itu. Aku hanya melihatnya melahap roti isi strawberry itu. Kalau berwarna merah, jadi ingat darah.

"ne- ne- ! Ryoko-chan , kamu mau ?" tanyanya padaku sambil menyodorkan roti-roti itu, namun aku hanya menggeleng. "Ryoko-chan, kamu mau tahu keberadaan ibumu ?" Tanya Karen tiba-tiba.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat aku sangat terkejut, maksudnya ia bertanya 'itu' apa ? Ku pandangi wajahnya yang tersenyum kepadaku. Namun, senyumnya itu aneh, sangat aneh. "Maksudmu… apa ?" sekarang aku yang bertanya padanya. Tak ada jawaban darinya. Ia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraannya. "Aku haus … ingin minum darah."

"kau bisa minum dari tablet itu kan ?" sahutku padanya. Karen menggelngkan kepalanya lalu ia berkata, "Darah … mu , boleh ya ?" pintanya manja. Terkejut memang, tapi mau apa lagi ? toh aku berhutang padanya saat itu. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu Karen menggapai tanganku, taringnya menembus kulitku saat itu.

Ditempat lain, sepertinya Zero mencium aroma darahku ia bergumam , "Ryoko. Aku harus ketempat Ryoko !" Zero pun berlari ketempatku.

Sementara itu, seseorang menghampiri kami berdua, orang itu adalah… "Takuma !" teriak Karen yang menghampiri lelaki tersebut. Takuma ? maksudnya Takuma Ichijou ? aku memandanginya, dan sebaliknya , Takuma memandangiku balik.

"Karen, kamu … jangan menghisap darah orang seenaknya disini !" kata Takuma yang sedikit emosi pada Karen ia pun menjitak kepala Karen. Karen hanya ngambek di pojokan tembok bersama kecoa mati, ia tidak mau dimarahi Takuma.

"Ti-tidak apa" selakku pada keheningan tersebut. Takuma hanya membungkukkan badannya . dan berkali-kali meminta maaf padaku.

"Ryoko !" sapa Zero yang berlari menghampiriku, Ia terkejut melihat Takuma dan Karen. "zero, kenapa ?" tanyaku pada Zero. "akh .. tidak , aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu karena mencium bau darahmu itu. " jawab Zero yang memperhatikan lenganku. "aku ingin bicara padamu" lanjutnya.

Aku ditarik Zero dan Zero memberi salam pada Takuma saat itu. Aku tak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata Karen, tapi, yang Karen lihat adalah Zero. Tapi, penuh dengan kebencian.

"Karen , sudahku bilang kalau di day class janga-"

"Diam kau tuan Ichijou !" selak Karen pada Takuma yang belum selesai berbicara itu, "apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Takuma yang terkejut, "Aku hanya meminjam tubuh anak ini. Aku bukan Karen Ichijou" jawab Karen saat itu. "K-kau ? siapa kau ?" bentak Takuma yang tiba-tiba menggemgam erat lengan Karen.

"tangamu tadi kenapa ?" Tanya Zero padaku. "Ah .. ini ? tadi aku terkena serat-serat daun, jadi terluka." Jawabku sedikit berbohong, aku tidak mau antara Karen dan zero terjadi masalah. "Syukurlah" sahutnya singkat. Mungkin Zero berfikir yang tidak-tidak dan mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku jadi tidak tahu hubungan kami itu apa sih ? teman atau in open relationship ? (FB mode : on XDXD)

Lagi-lagi perkataannya Zero membuatku ke-GR-ran. Aku jadi semakin menyukai anak ini. Ya, sangat suka. "Jangan memberikan darahmu pada vampire lain" ucap Zero tiba-tiba. Nah lho ? ada apa dengan Zero ? pikirku lagi. Saat itu, Zero memandangiku dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. "kenapa ?" tanyaku reflex. "tidak apa " sahutnya

"Lho ? mana ada alasan seperti itu ?" sahutku yang sedikit penasaran. "Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa" sahut Zero yang membuang muka padaku. "Bukan begitu ! aku harus tahu alasannya karena aku suka Zer- !" seruku yang kemudian menutup mulut karena aku keceplosan. Zero terkejut mendengarnya. Aku dan dia saling berpandangan. "lu-lupakan …" kataku salting pada Zero, rasanya aku ingin kabur dari sana.

Zero hanya terdiam tidak mengucapkan sesuatu padaku. Saat itu, aku benar-benar berniat lari dari hadapan Zero, aku tak bisa menahan malu-ku. Aku membalikkan badan dan siap untuk berlari saat itu aku mulai menghitung aba-aba , satu … dua …. Ti-

"tunggu" ucap Zero padaku. "apa lagi ?" Tanyaku pada Zero, tapi aku tidak membalikkan badanku kehapannya. "Aku senang terima kasih." Jawab Zero padaku. Apa ? hanya segitu saja ? iya sih aku tahu, hanya sekitar 1% impian Zero menyukaiku itu terwujud tepatnya, itu sangat mustahil.

Hatiku kecewa, kecewa berat, setidaknya Ia tidak benar-benar menolakku. Aku tetap terdiam saat itu, kebimbanganku saat itu, tetap ingin kabur dari sana karena ingin menangis dan senang karena Zero senang atas perasaanku.

"Ryoko" ucapnya padaku lagi, namun kali ini , ia menggenggam tanganku. Dan sengaja membalikkan badanku kearahnya. "kurasa aku juga" lanjutnya. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ? maksudnya 'aku juga' ? pikirku sambil menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"oh … I see " sahutku saat itu. Tiba-tiba , Zero menggetokku dengan benda keras dan tumpul (mati dong ?) "Hei ! PERASAAN BERSAMBUT TAPI MALAH KAYAK GITU ! KAU INI NORMAL ATAU BUKAN SIH ?" bentak Zero padaku. "CEWEK ANEH !" gerutunya.

"Lho ? kok jadi Zero yang marah sih ? hahaha" candaku padanya, biarpun tertawa, dalam hatiku masih nggak bisa percaya apa yang aku dengar. "siapa yang marah !" sangkal Zero yang berjalan menjauhiku, terlihat wajahnya sedikit menahan malu. Aku sangat senang bila Zero seperti itu, seperti saat dia masih kecil.

"Zero, tunggu aku ! " teriakku padanya.

Namun, Zero tetap melangkah kedepan, tidak menoleh kearahku. Rasanya aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar dengan mengatakan 'oh I see' . tapi aku tahu di lubuk hatinya, Ia masih belum bisa melupakan Yuuki.

"Maka dari itu kau harus membunuh , Yuuki kuran." Aku terkejut , seseorang berbicara di telingaku, entah ini halusinasi atau bukan. Tapi… Suaranya sangat dekat denganku. "Kau harus membunuhnya, anakku, balaskan dendam Ibumu pada keluarga Kuran." Suaranya semakin jelas. Itu suara ibu.

Aku terus berlari kearah Zero sambil menutup telingaku dengan kedua tanganku. Dan aku mulai menarik lengan Zero. "Ryoko, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Zero yang memegangiku. "wajahmu pucat , apa kau ingin …" sebelum ia meneruskan ucapannya itu, aku menggeleng.

"Suara ibuku … lagi-lagi" ucapku pada Zero 'Ryoko, balaskan dendam ibumu' lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar , aku semakin keras menutup telingaku. "Ibuku … ada…" 'Ryoko, bunuh Yuuki. Karena Ia memiliki ingatan yang sama dengan Juuri.'

"kau bisa berjalan ?" Tanya Zero yang semakin khawatir dengan keadaanku. Aku mencoba mengerakkan kakiku, namun hasilnya nihil, kakiku sama sekali tidak bisa melangkah. Tiba-tiba Zero mengangkatku layaknya seorang putrid, dan tentunya Zero adalah ksatria-ku. "maaf.. merepotkanmu" kataku padanya sambil memegangi wajah Zero. Zero hanya tersenyum padaku.

Sementara itu,

"sudah kuduga itu kau.. Reiko… Ouri" ucap kaname pada gadis yang berada di samping Takuma. "penyamaranmu terbongkar sudah !" lanjutnya lagi. "fufufufu… kau takkan bisa menghalangiku lagi, Kaname Kuran." Sahut gadis itu pada kaname.

"Keluar kau dari tubuh Karen !" sentak Takuma yang berbalik arah melihat Karen yang tubuhnya dihinggapi oleh Reiko. "Apa yang akan kau rencanakan pada Yuuki dan Ryoko ?" Tanya Kaname seraya menatap sinis Karen.

"Bukan apa-apa hanya … permainan yang menyenangkan"

* * *

Wooow ? kira-kira permainan apa ya ?

Gomen-ne cerita semakin melenceng … maaf banget yaa ;)

Tolong kritik dan sarannya yaa :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya \(^0^)/


	5. Why Ryoko leave me ?

**Watashi namae wa Ryoko Lamperouge**

**Kembali lagi dengan chapter kelanjutan cerita ini.**

**Silahkan menikmati !**

**Original Story by : Matsuri Hino**

**Warning : Sok Romance, Gaje, OC, dll**

**

* * *

**

"Kaname, kalau kau menyerangnya saat ini, sepupuku akan …" ucap Ichijou yang berada di samping Kaname, terlihat ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sepupunya itu.

"Aku tahu, Takuma." Sahut Kaname singkat. Lalu , Kaname mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia seperti sedang berfikir. Entahkah apa yang ia fikirkan.

"Kaname…"

~(=o=)~

"Konoe ! lagi-lagi kau tidur dipelajaranku !" teriak pak guru sambil menggetok kepalaku dengan buku. Aku hanya menunduk. Selalu, ya selalu saat pelajaran matematika aku tertidur, mungkin karena pak guru senang bercerita (baca : menerangkan materi), ku anggap itu cerita sebelum tidur. "Sudah ! bapak bosan menghukumu ! kerjakan soal-soal yang ada di depan !"

"b-baik…" sahutku lemas. Aku menatap kebelakangku, Yori tertawa kecil melihatkuseperti ini, sementara itu… Zero… dia tersenyum ! oh ayolah, baru kali ini Ia tersenyum di dalam kelas. Mukaku memerah melihatnya. Aku pun berjalan kedepan.

Soal ini mudah pikirku, ini hanya persamaan kuadrat. Aku pun mengerjakan soal ini dengan cepat. "Ya ! jawabannya betul ! silahkan salin ! bapak heran denganmu Konoe. Kau tertidur saat bapak menerangkan materi tapi selalu dapat nilai sempurna saat ulangan, bapak salut" mendengar kalimat itu aku hanya tersipu malu. "silahkan duduk !"

"Selamat makan" ucapku tidak semangat memakan sandwich yang diberikan Tuan Kaien. Zero yang sudah selesai makan tiba-tiba menempatkan kepalanya dipangkuanku. "aku mau tidur, bangunkan kalau sudah mau masuk kelas." Aku hanya mengangguk, ya tentu saja, jantungku berdegup kencang.

Aku tidak tahu saat itu seorang gadis memperhatikanku. Selesai makan, aku hanya menahan tawa melihat wajah Zero yang imut saat tertidur. Rasanya aku ingin mencubit pipinya. "Ryoko." Tiba-tiba Zero mendelik kepadaku. "ahaha… hehe … a-ada apa ?" sahutku sambil menutup mulutku yang kelepasan tertawa.

"heeeh lupakan." Sahut Zero yang terlanjur bête. "iih apaan sih ? penasaran tau !" gertakku pada Zero. "kasih tau gak ?" ucapku lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit jambakan pada rambut Zero. Tentu saja Zero marah-marah. "Baka !" serunya seraya berdiri di depanku. "apa kau nggak nyadar kalau dari tadi ada yang memperhatikan kita ?" ucap Zero yang berbisik padaku.

"Huh ? memperhatikan ?" sahutku. "Ze-Zero itu ! itu !" tunjukku pada seseorang yang ada di belakang Zero. Zero pun menoleh . "Vampire Level E !" serunya seraya mengeluarkan bloody rose dari sakunya.

"Tu-tunggu … tapi dia masih kecil" kataku yang menarik lengan Zero agar tidak menembakkan peluru Bloody Rose. "Bodoh ! mau masih kecil kek tetap dia berbahaya !" ucap Zero yang membentakku. "ta-tapi …"

"da-da… rah …" ucap sang Vampire yang berada di depan kami. "Zero ! mundur !" kataku yang berusaha agar Zero tidak menembakkan Bloody Rosenya. "Mana bisa ! dia harus segera di musnahkan ! sebelum ia mengganggu ketentraman sekolah ini"

"Memang sekolah ini tentram apa ? ingat-ingat tuan Kaien yang uuuh … biarpun dia vampire hunter yang legendaris itu tapi .." gumamku yang membuat Zero OMB (Oh My Bieber)

"Daraaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !" teriak vampire itu yang menghampiri kami. Ia menghantam tangan Zero dan mementalkan Bloody Rose sejauh mata memandang ! ( Nani ? =0='a)

"sial !" umpat Zero "Semua ini gara-gara kau melarangku menghabisinya !" gertak Zero yang mendelik kearahku. Karena di marahi aku hanya pundung di bawah pohon bersama kepik yang mati. "OOI !" teriak Zero.

Vampire itu berlari kembali dan menyerang Zero." Zero tanganmu !" teriakku yang melihat tangan Zero yang terluka. Banyak darah yang keluar dari lengannya, ini membuat vampire itu menyerang semakin brutal. "Ukh !"

Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? "Oh iya ! aku harus memainkan melody kematian itu !" seruku yang mencoba membangkitkan jiwa Vampireku. "Bagus, Ryoko !" teriak Zero yang sedang menyembuhkan lukanya itu.

"terima ini !" kataku yang mulai menyanyikan melody kematian. Sang vampire mulai kehilangan kendali , ia berusaha menutup telinganya, namun tidak bisa. Ia sudah berubah menjadi abu.

Prok-prok terdengar suara applause dari arah yang berlawanan. Itu … "Karen… ?" sapaku padanya. "hebat kamu , Ryoko." Kata Karen yang menghampiri kami. Zero merasakan hawa yang aneh pada anak ini, Ia tiba-tiba melangkah kedepanku dan seolah melindungiku agar aku tidak menghampiri anak itu. "Zero ? kau ini kenapa ?" tanyaku padanya.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari aura hitam yang ada padanya ?" bisik Zero padaku. Hah ? aura hitam ? maksud Zero apa ? Kuperhatikan baik-baik Karen yang ada di depanku. "Kiryuu-kun … aku hanya ingin menemui Ryoko" ucap Karen pada Zero. "Itu benar , Zero. Kami ini teman .." bisikku yang menurunkan tangan Zero yang ada di depanku.

"bodoh ! apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya ?" mendengar hal itu, aku kembali memperhatikan Karen, ya … terlihat , aura itu perlahan menjadi… sosok Ibuku ! Karen telah dirasuki jiwa ibuku, Reiko Ouri. "ti-tidak mungkin. Seharusnya i-" kataku yang terbata-bata. Dan terduduk lemas. "Ryoko! Kau kenapa ?" tanya Zero yang kemudian membantuku berdiri.

"hmp ! fufufu ternyata kau telah menyadarinya anakku.. sebenarnya yang memanggil vampire level E tadi adalah aku.!" seru Karen yang tiba-tiba tertawa. "i-ibu … ke-kenapa ?" tanyaku , tubuhku gemetar tak menyangka bahwa Karen telah dirasuki oleh jiwa ibuku.

"ja-jadi kau !" kata Zero yang kemudian kembali berusaha melindungiku. "menyingkir Zero kiryuu" sentak Karen yang berjalan perlahan kearah kami. "jangan halangi aku bertemu dengan anakku." Lanjutnya. "i-ibu kenapa ? kenapa kau melakukan semua ini ?"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, kau melakukan kudeta !" teriak Zero. "kalau begitu … apa boleh buat, Ryoko, datanglah ke Villa keluarga Ouri, akan aku beritahu semua kebenarannya." Seusai Karen mengatakan hal itu, ia menghilang entah kemana.

Tubuhku masih gemetar, aku mencoba berdiri dan Zero tetap memegangiku "Ryoko, apapun yang terjadi jangan terpancing." Ucap Zero, terlihat wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran. "aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga dalam hidupku lagi .." lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam dan mengangguk, tapi jauh didalam hatiku, aku sangat ingin mengetahui kebenaran Ibuku. Kenapa ia melakukan semua ini. Aku sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan Karen tadi, walau aku tahu konsekuensinya.

~(=o=)~

"Karen nggak kelihatan lagi.." gumamku yang sendirian berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Aku menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah ruangan Tuan Kaien. Masalahnya, aku nggak tahu dimana villa keluarga Ouri itu, terakhir kali aku kesana itu, waktu umurku 3 tahun.

"Oh ! ada apa Konoe-san ?" sapa tuan Kaien yang sedang meminum tehnya. Aku tetap memandangi tuan Kaien , sebenarnya, aku hendak menanyakan Villa keluarga Ouri. "silahkan duduk…" perintahnya padaku, aku pun duduk di depan meja tuan Kaien.

"a-ano … etto… tuan kaien." Kataku terbata-bata. "ya ? ada apa ?" sahutnya. "Aku ingin tahu, dimana vila keluarga Ouri." Jawabku dengan tegas. Saat itu, ternyata Zero mendengar pembicaraanku di balik pintu. "Villa keluarga Ouri, ya ?" kata tuan Kaien yang sedang berfikir.

"Kau ingin tahu ? apa kau yakin akan menemui keluarga dari ibumu ?" ucap tuan Kaien sambil menggambar sesuatu. Aku hanya terdiam, lalu berbicara "mau tidak mau, aku harus memburu ibuku. Aku … harus melindungi umat manusia." Kataku dengan tegas lagi, bukan sifatku kalau ragu-ragu.

Tuan Kaien menatapku dan menghela nafasnya, lalu memberikanku sebuah gambar. "ini… ini petanya, semoga berhasil." Aku tersenyum pada tuan Kaien dan berkata, "terima kasih.".

"Tunggu ! apa kamu kesana sendirian ?" tanyanya sambil menahanku yang akan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. "iya … tapi kau nggak usah khawatir, aku berangkat nanti malam, tolong sampaikan salamku pada yang lain." Jawabku sambil tersenyum lagi. Tuan Kaien menghela nafasnya dan berkata, "sifatmu mirip dengan Ayahmu, aku dan dia pernah bertemu dan bekerjasama , semoga berhasil." Sahut Tuan Kaien.

Aku mengangguk dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dari empat Zero berdiri , aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Zero pun memasuki ruangan itu. "Chairman !" sapa Zero yang langsung duduk di sofa.

"Kiryuu-kun ? kau … mendengar semuanya ? " sahut tuan Kaien yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. "iya" sahut Zero yang memasang wajah khawatir. "kiryuu-kun … kamu … "

"Chairman, izinkan aku untuk menemani, Ryoko !" tegas Zero seraya berdiri. Tuan Kaien memperhatikan Zero, ia mendapati pandangan yang sangat tajam dari mata Zero, seolah zero mengatakan aku akan melindungi Ryoko apapun yang terjadi, tuan Kaien menghela nafasnya dan berkata "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan putra kecilku pergi dari sisiku" canda Tuan Kaien seraya joget-joget seperti ulat bulu dilantai.

Hal ini membuat Zero mati gaya (baca : kesel), Zero mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya dan membelah meja kerja tuan Kaien dengan tendangannya, "YANG BENAR SAJA !" teriaknya.

Chairman pun meringkuk di balik jeruji sel (hah ?) , maksudnya di pojokan sambil menangis nggak jelas, "aku mengerti" kata tuan Kaien yang kembali serius, "bawalah ini." Lanjutnya yang mengeluarkan sebuah peti kecil yang berisi…

"Bloody Rose ?" Tanya Zero pada tuan Kaien. "ini bukan Bloody Rose yang sama seperti yang kau miliki, ini Bloody Rose Elizabeth II (nama dikarang oleh sang Author , maaf kalau aneh.) " Jawab Tuan Kaien dengan memberikan sebuah pistol pada Zero. "Pistol ini sangat berbahaya, Zero. Gunakan saat kau terdesak. Karena , pistol ini dapat mengambil waktu hidupmu." Jelas Tuan Kaien "eh … iya .. aku lupa, kau adalah vampire, jadi immortal ya ? hehe" lanjutnya.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih Chairman." Sahut Zero yang memegang pistol itu erat. "berjuanglah" kata Toga-sensei yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengacak-acak rambut Zero.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu Zero…" kata Toga-sensei yang memperhatikan tuan Kaien , tuan Kaien pun mengangguk. "ini … soal Reiko Ouri dan dendamnya terhadap… keluarga Kuran…" lanjut Toga-sensei, Zero terkejut mendengar kata 'kuran' itu.

"Ja-jadi seperti itu, Onii-sama ?" Tanya Yuuki pada Kaname di salah satu ruangan di asrama bulan itu. "Iya, aku mohon kau harus berhati-hati , Yuuki" jawab kaname , ia mendelik kearah Aido, "Aido, tetap jaga Yuuki, Aku harus menemui Reiko Ouri secepatnya dan membunuhnya." Lanjut Kaname.

"Tapi… Onii-sama ! itu berbahaya, Aku ikut !" sahut Yuuki yang berdiri secara tiba-tiba. "Yuuki-sama .." gumam Aido yang memperhatikan Yuuki. "ini akan lebih berbahaya untuk Yuuki, kau disini saja bersama Aido." Kata kaname tenang. "Tapi Onii-sama ! kumohon !" rengek Yuuki pada Kaname. Kaname menghela nafas dan tersenyum pada Yuuki, yang menandakan bahwa Yuuki diizinkan ikut.

Takuma yang sedari tadi diam saja pun angkat bicara, "Kaname, aku telah mengetahui dimana Karen berada.." Kaname pun mengangguk, "baiklah Takuma, malam ini kita pergi kesana."

~(=o=)~

"Yori sudah tertidur" bisikku sambil membereskan tempat tidurku. "maafkan aku Yori, sepertinya kau harus sendirian dikamar ini lagi." Lanjutku. Aku melangkah membuka jendela dan akan segera melompat tapi, "kau mau kemana , Ryoko ?" suara Yori mengejutkanku, aku pun menoleh. "Yo..ri ? kamu belum tidur ?" tanyaku padanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur ? kamu dari tadi berisik sekali, wajahmu juga sangat murung, ada apa ?" Tanya Yori lagi. Aku menggeleng dan berkata, "tak apa"

"tapi kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Yori lagi. "maaf… aku harus segera pergi Yori, aku akan menemui Ibuku." Jawabku yang segera melompat dari atas sana. "Tapi kamu akan kembali kesinikan ?" teriak Yori yang memasang wajah khawatir padaku. Dari bawah, aku hanya bisa tersenyum .

Aku bergegas meninggalkan Cross Academy. Tapi, aku terkejut, didepan gerbang sudah ada yang menungguku, itu … "Zero ? apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanyaku pada orang itu. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu, Ryoko !" sahut Zero yang tiba-tiba menjitak kepalaku, "Bodoh ! pergi tanpa pamit !" lanjut Zero yang sekarang memelukku. "Ze-Zero ?" kataku yang heran pada sikap Zero. Zero melepaskan pelukannya , "kita telah berjanjikan ? apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu ada disampingmu !" katanya.

Aku tersentuh dengan perkataan Zero, dan tersenyum, "kalau begitu, mohon bantuanmu ya.. Zero"  
"eherrm ! kami juga ada disini !" Yuuki berteriak dari bawah tangga. Aku terkejut dengan semua ini, sejak kapan Zero mau bekerjasama dengan mereka ? "ka-kalian ?"

"tujuan kita sama, Ryoko Ouri" kata Kaname yang mendelik kearahku. Barusan dia bilang 'Ouri' . huuh, aku paling tidak suka dipanggil dengan marga Ouri. "Jangan memanggilku seenaknya Kaname Kuran !" balasku padanya, "Namaku Ryoko Konoe ! K-O-N-O-E ! keluarga vampire hunter ! dan selamanya akan jadi vampire hunter." Lanjutku sambil menuruni tangga dan menatap tajam kearah Kaname.

"ayo Zero ! kita nggak butuh bantuan dari mereka !" ajakku pada Zero yang masih berada diatas. "Konoe-san, apa kau sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Reiko dan Ibuku…" ucap yuuki yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Yuuki bercerita padaku

Aku menatap Yuuki dan menghela nafas, dan berkata "so ? apa ada hubungannya denganku ? maksudku, itu sih dendam Ibuku pada keluarga Kuran, bukan dendamku kan ?" aku mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil tersenyum, tersenyum lepas.

"Ryoko… tapi Ibumu …" tambah Yuuki, Aku memperhatikan Yuuki dengan hangat. Aku memeluk Yuuki dan berkata, "kita teman, yakkan ?" entah kenapa mulutku bergerak mengatakan itu.

~(=o=)~

"cepatlah datang, anakku, fufufufu" kata Reiko yang melihat bola Kristal yang ada di depannya. "Reiko-sama , apa yang harus kita lakukan ? seharusnya, yang datang kesini hanya Ryoko." Ucap Karen yang berada tepat dibelakang Reiko. "Ah , soal itu, itu sudah aku perkirakan, Karen-chan" sahut Reiko yang menoleh kearah Karen.

Karen hanya tersenyum pada Reiko, majikannya itu. "Apa kau mengkhawatirkan, Takuma ?" Tanya Reiko. Karen menggeleng, "justru, Reiko-sama yang aku khawatirkan' jawab Karen. Reiko berdiri dan melangkah kearah Karen, "anak baik" ucapnya sambil memeluk Karen.

"mulai sekarang, aku akan jadi pengganti ibumu, Karen. Kau , Ryoko dan aku akan hidup bersama setelah kudeta ini. " kata Reiko lagi. Karen merasa senang dengan apa yang ia dengar, "Reiko-sama , terima kasih." Sahut Karen. "Nah, sekarang.. berikan darahmu padaku Karen-chan"

~(=o=)~

"kota yang sangat besaaar !" seru Yuuki yang berada disampingku, "Hei Ryoko, apa kau ingat saat kesini dengan Ibumu ?" Tanya Yuuki padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng, "saat kesini saja, aku masih berumur 3 tahun." Jawabku. "kryuuuuk … perutku lapaaaaar" kata Aido yang dari tadi memegangi perutnya. "Kau benar Aido , kakiku sudah pegal menyusuri kota ini dengan berjalan" sambung Takuma sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu ? lagi pula kita sudah 2 hari berjalan nonstop !" ajak yuuki yang menunjuk salah satu rumah makan disana. "tidak Yuuki, kita harus cepat-cepat menuju Villa Keluarga Ouri" sahut kaname yang mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu.

"tidak apa-apa … kasihan yang lain sudah capek." Kataku yang berjalan duluan kearah rumah makan itu. "apa benar tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Zero yang menyusulku. "tidak apa-apa … lagi pula semua terlihat capek. Termasuk kau juga Zero." Jawabku padanya.

"Itadakimasssssuuu !" seru semuanya secara bersamaan. Aku tertawa geli melihat Yuuki dan Aido berebut baso daging itu. Semuanya terlihat senang saat ini. Tapi , aku tidak tahu nantinya akan bagaimana .

Zero memperhatikanku yang sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, Aku menyadarinya, tapi aku berusaha tenang dan tidak salting, "Aku … mau menanyakan informasi villa itu." Ucapku yang berdiri. "Baiklah, kita bertemu lagi di depan rumah makan ini." Sahut Kaname setuju.

Aku pun melangkah keluar. Zero yang berada didalam merasa tidak enak karena melihat yuuki menyuapi Kaname. "Kurasa , aku akan ikut Ryoko." Ucap Zero yang menyusulku. "semoga berhasil Kiryuu-kun" lambai Takuma.

"Ryoko tunggu !" teriak Zero yang berlari dibelakangku, aku pun berhenti melangkah. "Zero, kukira kau makan bersama mereka …" sahutku yang melanjutkan melangkah saat Zero disampingku. "yang benar saja ! mana bisa aku makan bersama mereka" balas Zero padaku.

"Nah, sekarang kita kemana ?" Tanya Zero. "e-entah …" sahutku yang terbata-bata."ada apa ?" Tanya Zero lagi. "tak apa" sahutku singkat. Aku merasa berdebar sekarang. Senang saat bersama Zero, tapi … aku punya firasat buruk.

"Aku akan bertanya pada orang itu, kau disini saja Ryoko." Tunjuk Zero pada seseorang yang ada disana. "ng…. baiklah" tanggapku padanya.

Aku memperhatikan Zero yang sedang bicara pada seorang laki-laki. Aku tersipu malu tiba-tiba saat Ia melirik padaku. Wah wah … salting lagi aku. Aku menunduk menutupi wajahku yang malu itu. Saat mengangkat wajahku, kudapati Zero telah berada didepanku.

"katana, villa keluarga Ouri tak jauh dari sini, tempat itu ada di bukit yang disana." Jelas Zero yang menunjuk bukit yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kota ini. "waw … kita akan menaiki bukit itu ? yakin ? haduuuh capek …" desahku sambil melindungi wajahku dari sengatan matahari yang terik itu dengan tanganku.

"mau bagaimana lagi 'kan ?" sahut Zero. "huum … iya" kataku menyetujui. "ayo kita kembali" ajak Zero yang menarik tanganku untuk kembali ke rumah makan tempat yang lain berada.

"Yuuki-sama ! aku juga ingin makan baso itu !" seru Aido yang kelojotan gak kebagian bakso daging itu. "Terlambat Ammm nyam-nyam fufu" sahut Yuuki yang melahap bakso yang di maksud Aido itu.

"Ahahaha kalian seperti Kucing dan Anjing saja" kata Takuma sambil tertawa geli. "maaf saja, tapi adikku bukan binatang" sangkal Kaname seraya meminum tehnya itu. Takuma hanya tersenyum dan berkata,"kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda , Kaname haha"

" Semuanya, maaf menunggu !" sapaku pada yang lain, Zero tetap ada disampingku. "Bagaimana ? kalian dapat informasi dimana Villa itu berada ?" Tanya Kaname yang to the point itu. "ng ! letaknya tak jauh dari sini" jawabku sambil mengangguk. "Tampaknya kita harus segera berangkat, Ayo !" ajak Kaname yang segera meninggalkan meja tempat mereka makan itu. "Kaname-nii-sama ! tunggu !" ucap Yuuki yang menyusul sang Kakaknya itu. Berikut Aido dan Takuma yang mengikuti mereka.

"Sial ! seenaknya sekali, aku kan belum makan !" gerutu Zero yang menyumpahi Kaname dengan beberapa makian. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya, Kami pun melangkah menghampiri mereka yang telah berada jauh didepan kami.

~(=o=)~

"Betapa capeknya menanjak bukit ini…" gerutu Aido yang mengipasi dirinya dengan setangkai daun. "Semangat ! semangat !" kata Yuuki yang menyemangati bodyguard-nya itu. "Kaname, bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat saja dulu ? lagi pula hari sudah malam." Ujar Takuma yang mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon besar. "Takuma" sahut Kaname mendelik kearah pohon itu.

Tiba-tiba … Sreek ! seorang gadis mendarat tepat didepan Takuma , gadis itu. "Karen !" seru Takuma yang terkejut. "Karen kamu …." Ucapku yang terkejut melihat Karen berjalan kearahku.

"Dari sini, hanya anda yang diperbolehkan melangkah kedepan , Ryoko-sama !" kata Karen yang membungkukkan badannya padaku. "Apa maksudmu ?" seru Zero yang sigap mengeluarkan Bloody Rose. "Ini perintah dari Reiko-sama" sahut Karen yang tetap melihat kearahku.

"Rei… ko ? i-ibuku ?" tanyaku pada Karen, karen pun mengangguk. "Ryoko, ini jebakan !" ujar Yuuki padaku. Aku tahu ini mungkin jebakan, tapi , sedikit lagi, aku bisa membunuh Ibuku dengan tanganku. "Ryoko, jangan bilang kau berniat menemui Ibumu sendirian !" Zero tiba-tiba menoleh kearahku. Aku hanya memandanginya balik.

Karen menghela napas dan berkata, "Ryoko-sama … Ini perintah dari Reiko-sama , kalau anda tidak segera menemuinya , maka…"

"Maka Apa ?" bentak Zero padanya. "Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu Zero Kiryuu" sahut Karen dengan muka sinis.

"Apa ?" Zero sangat marah –entah kenapa- ia mengarahkan Bloody rose kearah Karen. Aku menghalanginya, "Zero jangan !" teriakku.

"Sudah cukup , Zero." Kataku lagi. Zero menurunkan Bloody rose-nya dan sepertinya ia terkejut mendengarku mengucapkan hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu … Ryoko ?" Tanya Yuuki yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku.

"aku akan kesana sendiri, aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri,maaf. Karen, tolong beritahu aku jalannya." Jawabku yang segera berbalik kearah Karen. Karen mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ryoko ! bukankah kau bilang apapun yang terjadi kita akan selalu bersama hah ?" seru Zero yang menarik tanganku.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat lalu berkata, "Kau sudah cukup menderita, Zero. Aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu lagi" Zero mempererat genggamannya. Karen memelukku seraya melepaskan genggaman Zero. Ia membuatku menghilang dari sana.

"Ryoko ! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ryoko ?" bentak Zero pada Karen. Karen hanya tersenyum sinis lalu membalikan badannya.

"Kalian diundang dalam upacara pembangkitan kekuatan Reiko-sama." Sahut Karen yang menghilang pula.

"Arrrgh !" teriak Zero yang tidak terima. Yuuki benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Zero. Ia memandangi Kaname, Kaname pun mengangguk dan mengerti apa yang akan yuuki lakukan. "Zero, tenang saja, kita akan menghancurkan rencana Reiko Ouri dan mengembalikan Ryoko." Kata Yuuki yang memeluk Zero.

Zero hanya terdiam, namun Ia mengerti. Ia mengangguk dan masih tetap memanggil namaku, "Ryoko…"

* * *

**Akhirnya sampai juga dichapter ini fufufu**

**Nah kira-kira bakal kayak gimana yah chapter berikutnya ?**

**Sampai Jumpa !**

**mau jawab Review dari chapter 4.**

**FaroreRayzes : fufufu makasiaah ;D tahu dari mana Ryoko lucu nan imut (Author ke-ge-er-an padahal ryoko yang dimaksud adalah Ryoko Konoe bukan Ryoko Lamperouge)  
**


	6. The End of the Destiny

Yokatta ! akhirnya chapter terakhir sudah beres XDXD sempet putus asa dengan cerita ini ehehe.

Makasih para Readers yang udah mau baca cerita ini :D meski gak nyambung sama judulnya #plakk !

Langsung aja deh silahkan dibaca :D dan jangan lupa Reviewnya yaaah :)

**Original story by** : Matsuri Hino

**Warning : **Typo, OOC, OC, dll

Silahkan dicicipi minna-san :D

* * *

Zero berlari bersama Yuuki didepan yang lainnya. Terlihat mereka sangat bersemangat untuk mengalahkan Reiko Ouri dan menyelamatkanku. Kaname tetap memperhatikan daerah sekitar mereka. "Semuanya, hati-hati banyak Vampire level E yang berkeliaran disini.." ucap Kaname yang mendelik kearah vampire-vampire yang akan menyerang mereka.

"grooooaaaar !" teriak para vampire level E itu, mereka pun bertarung dengan vampire-vampire itu.

Semetara mereka bertarung, Ryoko menemui sang Ibu di Villa keluarga Ouri.

"selamat datang anakku." Sambut Reiko dengan lemah lembut. Aku hanya tertegun melihat sosok ibu yang sama sekali tak berubah. aku sempat berfikir bahwa ibu benar-benar telah meninggal dunia seperti ayah.

"Ibu … kenapa ?" Tanyaku perlahan. Ibu dan Karen memperhatikanku. Ibuku, Reiko Ouri tersenyum dan berjalan kearahku. Aku sedikit ketakutan saat itu, tidak, maksudku apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa ? Ryoko, anakku ? " Tanya Reiko padaku. Aku mengangguk perlahan. Dan Reiko meletakkan telapak tangannya dihadapanku, aku terlelap saat itu tapi , ada suatu memori yang terbuka saat itu .

Pertarungan ? …. Itu … bukankah keluarga kuran dan … itu … Ibuku ? aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, aku hanya bisa mengamati mereka dari sini.

Tunggu dulu, itu … Juri Kuran 'kan ? tapi kenapa ia membunuh laki-laki itu ? siapa dia ? dan kenapa ibuku menangis ? jangan-jangan … akh ! Juri segera pergi dari tempat itu bersama dengan keluarganya, dan meninggalkan ibu.

Darah ada dimana-mana saat itu, mungkin itulah alasan ibu kenapa bersikeras menyuruhku membalaskan dendamnya. Namun …

Namun, kenapa saat itu Ibu menikah dengan ayah kalau ibu mencintai lelaki itu ? akh ! aku pusing ! pusing!

"Ryoko-sama !" panggil seseorang padaku.

Aku membuka mataku saat itu, dan kudapati Karen tengah berwajah khawatir. Aku mendudukan tubuhku yang sedari tadi terbaring. Kulihat bajuku berceceran darah, entah apa yang terjadi, namun, firasatku mengatakan, ibu meminum darahku.

Kembali Karen memanggil namaku, ia terlihat khawatir dengan keadaanku. Entah karena dia 'pengikut' ibu atau karena dia adalah temanku ? Sudahlah… Aku tak mau memusingkannya.

"Karen, sepertinya aku akan membantu ibu…" kataku, "Aku … akan membalaskan dendam ibuku pada Yuuki Kuran" lanjutku.

"Apa tidak apa ? Ryoko-sama ?" Tanya Karen yang bersikap sopan padaku.

"Iie, tidak apa-apa. Tolong bersikap biasa padaku, Karen. Panggil aku tanpa embel-embel 'sama'. " pintaku padanya.

"Baik, Ryoko." Sahut Karen lagi.

Sejenak suasana kembali hening. Aku mengamati atap mansion ini, begitu tinggi dan seram kurasa. Aku mencari-cari sesuatu yang ganjil didalam ruangan ini, namun tidak kutemukan.

"Dimana ibuku ?" tanyaku pada Karen.

"Reiko-sama, beliau berada diruangannya" jawab Karen dengan sedikit , menunduk.

"Ada apa ?" tanyaku lagi, dan Karen hanya menggeleng.

"Antar aku ketempat ibu" ucapku lagi.

"Haii …" sahut Karen padaku.

Kami meninggalkan ruang yang cukup besar tadi, Karen berjalan sedikit didepanku, wajahnya terlihat khawatir, entah apa yang terjadi. Namun, samar-samar terdengar suara kegaduhan yang sepertinya sumber dari suara itu tidak jauh dari tempat kami disini.

Lama-kelamaan suara itu semakin jelas sekali, beberapa kali terdengar suara tembakkan. Firasatku semakin buruk. Hatiku terus-menerus bertanya, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi ?

Ruangan ibu semakin dekat, terlihat pintu terbuka dan ada cahaya dari sana. Aku menutup mataku dan membuka perlahan, tercium aroma darah dimana-mana, dan aku terkejut mendapati semua kenyataan ini.

Sosok ibuku, Reiko Ouri, tersungkur lemah, dan aku mendapati sekelompok manusia lainnya ah .. bukan manusia, mereka terkejut melihat kehadiranku disini dan Karen.

Wajah mereka sangat aku kenal, ya …

"Ze-Zero ?"

Zero memperhatikanku, sementara Ibu melakukan hal yang sama, Ia memandangiku dengan mata yang lemah, aku kasihan padanya, aku segera berlari kearah ibu.

"Ibu !" teriakku.

"Ryoko ! jangan kesana, …. dia !" Zero mencoba menghentikan aku, namun Karen menghadangnya.

"Zero, percuma !" seru Yuuki.

"Tapi … Ryoko !"

Aku memangku ibu yang bersimbah darah, dan ibu memandangiku, ia terlihat sangat mengenaskan saat itu, dan aku tahu siap yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Kulirik dia yang membuat ibuku bersimbah darah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaname Kuran.

Ibuku, Reiko, menyentuh keningku saat itu dengan jari telunjuknya yang bersimbah darah. Saat itu, aku bisa melihat kejadian dimana Zero dkk masuk ke mansion ini. Dan mereka menyerang ibuku. Saat ibu mengetahui terdapat reinkarnasi Juri Kuran disana, ibu menyerang Yuuki dan berhasil mencengkram lehernya namun, saat itu Kaname Kuran …

"Ibu …"

"Ryoko .. i-ibu… ssudaah … tidak bisa… ber…. Taa… haan.. lagi … i-ibu m-mohon … Ryo..ko.. ba..las…kan … dendam… ibu …."

Aku hanya bisa memandanginya saat ia berkata seperti itu, sementara Karen terlihat berlari kearah kami, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Ibu, aku kembali melihat ibu, ada setetes air yang keluar dari matanya, membuatku semakin iba.

"Reiko-sama !" seru Karen.

"kar… en … ter..rima.. kas..ih te..lah … me..min..jamkan tu..buh..mu d..dan … mengi…ku..tiku… sa..mpai … saat i-ini… aku.. puny..a per…mintaan un..tukmu … tolong … jaga.. Ryoko…"

"Reiko-sama … " Karen menitikan airmatanya saat itu, ini aneh … aku sama sekali tidak bisa menangis melihat ibu yang hampir saja mati.

"Ryo…ko… ibu… minta… ma..af….ta..pi… i..bu… mo…hon…."

Seberkas cahaya menyinari tubuh Reiko setelah ia meminta maaf pada Ryoko. Perlahan cahaya itu sirna diikuti tubuhnya yang mehilang perlahan. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya saja.

"Ryoko … Ibu menyayangimu …" Ibuku tersenyum padaku dan kemudian menghilang. Karen terlihat sangat syok dan ia pun menjerit, "REIKO-SAMAAAAAAA !"

Lagi, aku hanya bisa diam, air mataku tidak keluar, aku hanya bisa memandangi jari-jari tanganku yang menyentuh ibu tadi, masih tersisa darahnya di tanganku ini. Aku menunduk perlahan dan mengangkat kepalaku sedikit, aku perhatikan semua orang yang berada dihadapanku, Zero, Aidoh, Takuma, Kaname, Yuuki … Yuuki …

Aku menyerengitkan alisku, dan mulai bangkit dari lantai, aku pandangi Yuuki dengan penuh kebencian, kalau saja, kalau saja keluarga Kuran tidak melakukan hal itu pada keluargaku, Ibu tidak akan seperti ini, mungkin ibu juga tidak akan membunuh ayah, dan tidak mati mengenaskan seperti ini.

"Yuuki … Kuran …" kataku pelan.

"Ryoko …" Karen menatapku dengan penuh kesedihan, ia sedikit terkejut dengan sikapku yang seperti ini. Kebencian telah merasuki tubuhku ini.

Yang ada didalam fikiranku adalah BUNUH YUUKI KURAN sebagai ganti nyawa ibuku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku kedepan dan melihat Kaname melangkah kedepan Yuuki, aku tahu maksudnya, ia ingin melindungi kekasih hatinya.

"Ryoko … kamu …" Zero mencoba menyentuhku namun kutepis tangannya yang besar itu, aku kembali berjalan melewati Takuma dan Aidoh aku tidak memperdulikan mereka.

Aku tidak peduli Yuuki itu temanku atau bukan, aku tidak peduli rencana ibuku yang ingin menjadikan dunia ini dunia vampire, aku benci dengan semuanya. Tapi .. aku kehilangan kendali saat itu, aku mengeluarkan jimat pemberian ayahku.

Kini aku berlari menyambar ajalku yang sudah mutlak berada didepanku, aku menyerang Kuran bersaudara. Aku hunuskan kearah Yuuki namun Kaname melindunginya, aku tatap dia dengan beribu kebencian. Pisauku itu mengenai tangan Kaname dan Ia menggemgang pisau itu kemudian membuangnya.

"Ryoko !" teriak Zero dan Karen bersamaan.

"MENYINGKIR DARI SANA ! KANAME KURAN !" teriakku pada Kaname yang berada dihadapanku.

"rupanya kau lupa dengan tujuanmu datang kesini, Ryoko Ouri" sahut Kaname dengan tenang.

"ka-kau ! AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN SEMUANYA ! KALAU SAJA KALIAN KELUARGA KURAN TIDAK MELAKUKAN HAL ITU PADA KAKAK IBUKU, MAKA HIDUP KAMI AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA ! KALIAN … KALIAN …"

"Ryoko ! hentikan !" Zero mencoba menahanku yang ingin menyerang Kaname dan Yuuki lagi. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang, tapi .."

"KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENGERTI ZERO !" bentakku padanya, "pada awalnya kehidupan kita itu berbeda … " lanjutku , "kau adalah kau … jangan pernah menggangguku lagi … " rintihku padanya.

"Ryoko ! kau benar-benar lupa dengan tujuan kita datang kesini, bukankah kau ingin menyelamatkan umat manusia ?" teriak Yuuki yang berada dibelakang Kaname.

"OMONG KOSONG !" bentakku pada Yuuki. Aku membangkitkan jiwa vampire-ku, dan memainkan 'melody kematian' yang kumiliki.

"Ryoko !" teriak Karen yang melihat guncangan besar yang membuat mansion ini bercuncang.

Aku tidak memperdulikannya, aku tetap memainkan 'melody kematian' ini.

"Dia hilang kendali !" seru Aido. Dan Takuma mengangguk , pandangannya beralih kearah Kaname yang bersiap menyerangku.

"Yuuki, maafkan aku, aku harus melakukan ini … " kata Kaname pelan.

"tapi , Onii-sama !" sangkal Yuuki yang memegangi tangan Kaname.

"Yuuki mengertilah, Ryoko Ouri sudah mencapai batasnya ! dia kehilangan kendali !" sahut Kaname.

Sementara itu, Mansion ini mulai memuntahkan puing-puing bangunan dari atas. Aku tetap tidak peduli dengan semuanya, aku tetap memainkan melody itu. Karen mencoba menghentikanku, namun sudah tidak bisa, ia terpental oleh melody itu.

"RYOKO ! SADARLAH !" terdengar Zero berteriak padaku.

"Ryoko !" dan Yuuki juga.

"Ryoko… RYOKO-SAMA !" suara Karen juga tak kalah besarnya.

Tiba-tiba benda-benda yang ada disekitarku membeku, entah apa yang terjadi, mungkin ini adalah kemampuan vampire lain, dan seseorang menancapkan pedangnya diperutku, dan terlihat Kaname pun menggunakan kemampuannya untuk melumpuhkanku, sakit …

Sakit sekali … perlahan melody yang aku mainkan menghilang dan aku tak sadarkan diri, apakah aku telah sampai pada ajalku ? Yang aku tahu, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan ibu untuk melakukan kudeta itu dan membunuh Yuuki Kuran.

.

.

-Normal POV-

"Ohayou !" teriak Kaien pada Zero dan Yuuki.

Seperti biasa Zero dan Yuuki pagi-pagi sudah dipanggil oleh Kaien keruangannya. Meskipun Yuuki sudah bukan guardian cross gakuen lagi, namun, untuk beberapa waktu ia menggantikan Ryoko. Apa yang terjadi pada Ryoko setelah itu ?

"Kaien-kaichou … bagaimana keadaan Ryoko ?" Tanya Zero pada Kaien.

"nani ? Ryoko ? Ryoko-chan ?"

"YA ! KAICHOU BAKA !" teriak Zero yang mulai habis kesabarannya.

"a-ano … Zero …. Sudah-sudah …." Relai Yuuki lembut.

Kaien membetulkan kacamatanya, dan menghela napas panjang, ia menatap lurus pada Zero dan sesekali pada Yuuki.

"tepat sudah sebulan ia tidak sadarkan diri …" kata Yuuki khawatir.

"nampaknya… sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi …" sahut Kaien dengan sangat serius.

"Apa … saat itu Kaname-nii-sama keterlaluan ? …"

"Tidak Yuuki-chan , Kaname melakukan hal yang benar.."

Mendengar hal itu Zero makin tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Ia berharap, kalau saja hari ini Ryoko sadar dari tidurnya yang panjang, ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Ryoko dan senantiasa menjaganya apapun yang terjadi.

"Zero …" Yuuki menatap Zero iba. _Zero sudah menderita selama ini …_ pikir Yuuki.

Zero dan Yuuki meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah, dan mereka berjalan tanpa berbicara. Mereka larut dalam kesunyian. Yuuki melihat wajah Zero yang penuh kekhawatiran dan membuatnya terasa sesak. Ia sangat kasihan pada Zero.

Yuuki melihat kearah depan, Ia dapati seseorang berlari, dan ia mengenalinya, Yori.

"Yuuki-chan !" sapa Yori dan Yuuki tersenyum padanya.

"Hai … Yori-chan …" sapa Yuuki yang kurang semangat.

"Aku ingin bertanya …." Sahut Yori.

"Apa itu, Yori-chan ?" Tanya Yuuki lagi.

"Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Ryoko ? Dia telah kembali ke sekolah ini 'kan ?" sahut Yori.

"go-gomen Yori-chan … Ryoko-san … "

"Apa yang terjadi padanya ?"

"go-gomennasai … aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu … Yori-chan"

"ah …. tidak apa-apa … semoga Ryoko bisa kembali bersama kita lagi ya, Yuuki-chan"

Yuuki hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Yori, dan Zero yang sedari tadi mendengarkan hanya bisa menghela napas dan menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Yori pamit pada mereka berdua, Ia bilang ia ingin ke perpustakaan dan ia pun meninggalkan Yuuki dan Zero.

"Zero … Ryoko-san … pasti akan baik-baik saja …" ucap Yuuki pelan.

"Ya …" sahut Zero singkat.

.

.

Malam itu, bulan sangat cantik dan Zero kembali berpatroli disekitar sekolah ia masih memikirkan keadaan Ryoko yang sudah sebulan tidak bangun dari tidurnya, entahlah ia tidak bisa bangun selamanya ataukah masih ada harapan.

Tiba-tiba ketua Kaien berlari dengan sangat cepat dan berteriak "Zerooo ! Ryoko-chaaan ! Ryoko-chan sadaaaaar !"

Zero terkejut mendengarnya, Kaien segera menarik lengan Zero dan mangajaknya berlari keruangan rahasia disekolah itu. Sesampainya disana, sudah terdapat Yuuki , Karen dan Kaname yang sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis yang menatap bulan yang bulat itu.

"Ryo ..ko …" gumam Zero yang sangat senang melihat Ryoko yag sudah sadar.

Karen menghampiri Zero dan berkata, "Zero-kun … Ryoko-sama dia …."

"Ada apa dengannya ?" Tanya Zero. Ketua Kaien hanya bisa diam saat itu.

"Dia kehilangan ingatannya selama ini …" jawab Kaname diikuti anggukan Yuuki.

"Apa ? … Apa maksudnya ?" Tanya Zero lagi.

"Mungkin ini keinginannya jadi ia mengahapus memorinya tentang kejadian waktu itu dan … semua tentang kita serta keluarganya …" kini giliran Ketua Kaien yang menjawab.

Zero kembali memandangi gadis berambut biru muda itu, dan gadis itu menoleh kearahnya. Mata mereka bertemu, Zero sedikit tak percaya teman sepermainannya kini tidak mempunyai memori tentang masa lalunya.

"Anata tachi wa … dare ?" Tanya Ryoko pada mereka semua.

Mereka hanya bisa terdiam dan perlahan air mata Karen jatuh melihat Ryoko seperti itu. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, Ryoko yang dulu ceria kini sudah tidak ada. Sekarang Ryoko berubah menjadi gadis yang padangannya hampa dan tidak mempunyai sinar pada matanya.

Zero memandang mata Ryoko dan menyelaminya. Yuuki hanya bisa memperhatikan Zero yang lagi-lagi membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Biarlah seperti ini …" ucap Zero, "setidaknya dia masih bisa melihat dunia …" Zero berjalan kedepan, dimana Ryoko tengah menatapnya didekat jendela. Ia meraih tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya.

Zero mulai membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Namaku Zero Kiryuu senang bertemu denganmu lagi … Ryoko…"

* * *

~FIN~

* * *

Huwaaah selesai juga … meskipun Sad ending, si Ryoko jadi gak jelas gitu hahaha dan Zero tambah menderita seperti itu fufufu oh iya ! Review !

Aku mau berterima kasih sama Reader setiaku XDXD terutama sama Khansa Dewi Karima, dia yang membuatku jadi semangat buat nerusin fanfic ini huahaha makasih ya sa~

Oh iya buat Kuran Hanasaki Heroine jugaaa :D makasih yaa ;)

dan buat para Readers tercintaku jugaa ! Domo Arigatou XD

Minna-san ! sampaii jumpa di fanfic-ku di fandom VK yaaa berikutnya yaaaa ! :D

Mata ne !


End file.
